Su perfidia
by Mio-sama
Summary: Kagome había creído en sus palabras, "Cuando los Inu Yōkai encuentran a su alma gemela no hay vuelta atrás, harán todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poseer a su ser amado y mantenerlo junto a ellos" lo había dicho con tanta pasión. '¿Entonces, que había pasado' Pensó la Miko viendo las fotos de su pareja de quinientos años en los brazos de otra mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

 _Capitulo 1._

"Kagome-sama, un gusto volver a verla" decía el investigador mientras le apretaba la mano; ¿en quién si no su leal vasallo Shun podría confiar?

"Igualmente Shun, espero tengas algo para mí" a esas palabras vio ella como se le ensombrecían los ojos, sin duda no era buenas noticias.

Ella ya lo suponía, porque otra razón, ella se encontraría en esta situación, en la necesidad de pedirle a alguien que confirmara sus miedos.

"Me gustaría extenderle mis disculpas por el tiempo que me ha tomado recabar la información que usted me solicitó; debe entender que un trabajo como este no podría tomarse a la ligera y debía yo tener el mayor recaudo de hacerlo correctamente para que no quede dudas ni mal entendidos" le imploro su vasallo, el trabajo que había realizado para su señora había uno de los más difíciles de su larga vida.

Sabía que Shun era de extrema confianza, no conocía a otra persona en quien confiara lo suficiente para obtener la información que necesitaba, Shun era un amigo y aliado de muchos años. Recordaba el día en que solicito la presencia del Neko Yōkai en su oficina para entregarle la misión de expiarle a su Lord y esposo.

No cualquiera poseía la confianza de la Señora para tan peligrosa tarea y ella confiaría a Shun su vida; él era un honorable guerrero y un buen amigo que el tiempo. Fue asi que cuando ella se había decidido a investigar el extraño comportamiento de su marido, no pensó en otra persona para encargarse del trabajo que el Neko Yōkai que se encontraba frente a ella.

Si bien Shun estaba bajo el mando de su esposo, el era leal a la Miko. Ella había sido la persona en enlistarlo en las trompas del ejército del Oeste. No era común ver a un felino entre el ejército canino del Oeste.

"No te preocupes Shun, cuando te encargué esta misión, yo tenía en mente que te tomaría tiempo en recaudar las informaciones necesarias, no es fácil seguirle el rastro a una persona como Sesshōmaru, no cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido bajo la mirada del Señor del Oeste" Respondió la azabache con una sonrisa ladeada. Era cierto, ella sabía que la única persona capaz de burlar la defensa de su esposo sería el Neko Yōkai de las sombras. Por esa razón, el Yōkai había destacado entre los soldados del imperio del Oeste. El Clan al que pertenecía Shun, tenían la capacidad de ocultarse entre las sombras y viajar a través de ellas. Era imperceptible si así lo deseaba, y eso lo convertía en uno de los mejores espías del Oeste. Uno de los últimos de su especie, su clan había sido prácticamente exterminado por otros Yōkai que temían el poder del Clan de las Panteras Sombras.

El había sido uno de los pocos que contaron con la suerte de cruzarse con la dama del Oeste, quien había acogido al Yōkai y a los sobrevivientes de su clan en el reino del Oeste. El, sus hermanos y primos, eran los últimos sobrevivientes del clan de las Panteras Sombras.

Menos de cincuenta Yōkai habian sobrevivido, de esos solo veinte eran Yōkai de sangre pura; el clan había prosperado pero con la falta de hembras había recurrido al emparejamiento con otras especies.

Tanto él como el resto de su familia debía sus vidas a la Señora del Oeste, había sido ella quien había abogado ante su pareja, el Dai Yōkai del Oeste, para que ellos pudieran ocupar una porción de tierra en los territorios del Lord, por esa razón y por otras muy personales, Shun era devoto a la Miko.

Con el corazón apretado ante la información que debía compartir con su Señora, enderezándose en el sillón extrajo el sobre que tenía en el cajón del escritorio y lo puso en la mesa empujando con los dedos hacia su señora, sin dejar de presionarlos en la mesa dijo -"En este sobre, encontrarás la información de cinco meses de vigilancia. No fue una tarea fácil, como puede imaginarse, pero de todos modos, se ha hecho y pudo tomarme más tiempo en cualquier otra situación pero fue necesario hacerlo de forma correcta para no levantar sospechas de él ni de la persona involucrada. Espero sea de su agrado mi Señora, y entienda que mi clan y yo estamos a su disposición para lo que usted lo desee" diciendo esto, levanto sus dedos para que ella pudiera tomar el sobre.

La Miko entendió el mensaje, ellos estarían de su lado y cumplirían con las órdenes que ella se las impartiera, sea la orden que sea. Esto sin duda hizo que se corazón se sintiera más apretado de lo que ya se sentía desde que había caminado a través de la puerta de entrada. Sin duda alguna, lo que contenía el sobre, no la haría más feliz pero sería el cierre que ella necesitaba, sería la respuesta a las interminables noches de ausencia de su esposo.

No sería buenas noticias.

Con dedos temblorosos, se puso a examinar el contenido del sobre. Retiro lo que parecía un archivo, el cual al abrir pudo ver que contenía hojas con fechas, nombre de personas y lugares. Fijando se en las hojas posteriores pudo ver, el perfil de varios individuos, aparentemente una familia de demonios, luego de eso estaban las fotos, su corazón no estaba del todo preparado para ver confirmado el mayor de sus miedos. En la fotos veía, a una mujer alta, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, de rasgos finos y aristocráticos, el cuerpo esculpido como de una de las modelos que una veía en las tapas de revistas; probablemente una demonio, pero con el amuleto que escondía su verdadera apariencia, no parecía más que una mujer normal, una muy hermosa mujer. Lo que, hizo que su corazón parara por unos segundos, fue la persona que la acompañaba. En esas fotos, se encontraba su marido, en varias de ellas, con la misma mujer, y en varias situaciones distintas. En algunas él la abrazaba, en otras la llevaba de la mano y algunas inclusive se les veían en los brazos del otro en un beso apasionado.

No, ella pudo haber supuesto que está seria la razón de la ausencia de su marido, pero el ver la confirmación del hecho en fotos, el suponer no duele tanto como el tener certeza, y Kami-sama, como dolía.

Sentía que su pecho se contraía hasta el punto de que su corazón no tenía lugar para bombear la sangre a su cuerpo. Sentía como que la realidad se le había escapado entre los dedos y ella no era más que un espectador viendo la desesperación de otra persona, de una extraña. Los ladrillos que ella había cementado alrededor de su corazón se desplomaban a velocidad impresionante, su vida se derrumbaba y ella no podía hacer más nada que mirar.

Aspiró profundamente, intentando hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones para así disminuir la presión que sentía en su pecho. Debía intentarlo o colapsaría de dolor, sentía su corazón en llamas y estás quemaban su pecho hasta su garganta. Los ojos de le llenaron de lágrimas, y las palabras se le escaparon a través de un sollozo. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones con la velocidad necesaria, su visión se le obscurecía. Sentía como los sentidos se le nublaban, y la oscuridad la envolvía.

En un minuto de coherencia, pudo ver que todo esto ella ya había tomado como una probabilidad, ¿qué otra razón tendría su marido, después de 500 años de unión, para alejarse de ella por meses? Sabía, por experiencia, que la única razón posible sería otra mujer, no mujer, otra hembra, ella no tenía dudas de que se trataba de una Yōkai. Su marido no la cambiaría por una humana, si por una de su especie. En ese momento, pudo aspirar suficiente aire como para escaparse de la oscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo y su alma.

No, no sucumbiría a la desesperación, ella necesitaba saber la razón. ¿Que había hecho que su Señor esposo dejara de amarla? Porque ella no entendía como su pareja de tantos años y padre amado de sus hijos, pudo cambiar de ser el esposo y padre ejemplar a ser la persona que ella veía en las fotos; un mentiroso y desleal.

¿Que había cambiado en su relación? ¿Cuánto tiempo él había estado haciéndolo? Ella habría empezado a sospechar hace 7 meses, de los cuales, le había tomado prácticamente un mes decidir contactar al Yōkai frente suyo para que lo investigará. ¿Podría su marido haber estado manteniendo una relación con esta mujer más tiempo de lo que ella había pensado? Debía saberlo.

Tragando saliva pregunto a Shun "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viéndose con esta mujer?".

El demonio pantera la miro a los ojos, después de ver inúmeras emociones reflejadas en los ojos de la Miko hasta terminar en una de absoluta resolución, el bajo la mirada y suspiro resoluto al darse cuenta que era necesario exponer toda la información que él había obtenido.

"Según los datos que pude recaudar en el transcurso de la investigación, el principio de su relación se dio alrededor de un año y medio a dos atrás. Creo que ellos fueron presentados en el festejo del Año Nuevo realizado por la empresa del padre de la hembra" dijo el Yōkai a su señora; con pesar en sus ojos continuo -"Si no me equivoco, usted no pudo asistir en esa ocasión por problemas de salud"

Un año y medio atrás, no, dos años atrás ella recordaba la fecha, había sido un final de año trágico para su familia. Había perdido a su bebé. El embarazo era reciente, ocho semanas nada más cuando habían sufrido un ataque terrorista durante su estancia en la ciudad de Kyoto. Había acompañado a su marido a la reunión oficial que se realizaba en la corte de Yōkai una vez por año. Los cuatros señores cardinales se reunían para tratar los distintos problemas que afectaban a los Yōkai de Japón.

El atentado fue perpetrado por una célula terrorista, que defendían la supremacía de los Yōkai sobre los humanos, el atentado los tenía en la mira específicamente a ellos. No era algo común que un Señor Cardinal del calibre de Sesshōmaru pudiera encontrar a su pareja en una mortal, por más que esa mortal sea una poderosa sacerdotisa. Estos rebeldes creían que la unión entre humanos y Yōkai era una abominación.

No había sido la primera vez en la que ellos habían sido el blanco de los grupos extremistas. Durante los quinientos años de unión, la pareja había pasado por situaciones similares con resultados diferentes.

Esta había sido la primera vez en que ellos sufrían una pérdida a consecuencia de los ataques. Ella había recibido un tiro en el abdomen propiciado por un humano que se encontraba entre los criados que acompañaba al Señor cardinal del Sur. Ironicamente habian encontrado un aliado humano al que utilizar para el trabajo. '¡Uff!' Hasta ahora le enojaba el solo recordar las palabras del tirador. '¡Muere ramera!' Le había gritado antes de acertarle con el proyectil. Nadie pudo imaginarse que un humano atentaría a su vida. Ella era querida y respetada en la comunidad espiritual, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con ese ideal.

Lord Ryuyin, Señor Cardinal del Sur se sintió ultrajado al descubrir que el tirador había estado bajo su techo por años hasta mostrar sus verdaderas creencias el día del atentado.

Ella había perdido a su bebé, había sufrido daño en sus órganos internos a causa del proyectil pero nada que la sangre de su pareja pudiera curar. No podía decirse lo mismo del cachorro que cargaba en la panza, el proyectil había hecho un daño irreparable en su pequeño bebé.

Estos hechos habían llevado a que ella se aislara y pasará por un periodo de depresión. En ese tiempo dejó de acompañar a su marido a las reuniones públicas en la que él debía acudir por razones políticas y mediáticas. '¿Lo habré alejado tanto hasta el punto que él tuviera que buscar compañía en los brazos de otra mujer?' pensó la Miko con pesar en el corazón.

No fue mucho el tiempo en que ella se mantuvo en reclusión, con la ayuda de sus hijos y de su pareja había podido sobrellevar su depresión. No, su marido no había cambiado su comportamiento con ella en ese entonces. Esto venía pasando de forma progresiva hace menos de un año. Cuatro meses sin verlo, sin saber de él, a no ser por llamadas y visitas esporádicas. Nunca había pasado esto en los quinientos años que llevaban juntos.

Él le había dicho que su especie, una vez que encontraba a su alma gemela, se emparejaban de por vida. Por quinientos años ella creyó ser su alma gemela, él lo había dicho, más de mil veces, entre besos apasionados.

¿Que había cambiado? ¿Podría, la otra mujer, ser también parte de su alma? Su padre, el terrible Inu no Taisho, había concebido a Inuyasha con una mujer humana, teniendo a la madre de Sesshōmaru como pareja. ¿Podrían ellos estar pasando por la misma situación?

-"¿Qué tipo de Yōkai es ella?" Nada más quería confirmar sus sospechas, que se trataba de una Yōkai como su pareja.

"Es una Inu Yōkai, del clan de los Inu dorados de Europa" confirmó Shun continuando "pertenece al Clan germano, su padre es un Lord menor de la región de Alemania, conocido como Lord Adam Sonderburg, su territorio se ubicado en la ciudad conocida como Múnich, una de las ciudades más prósperas de Alemania. El y Lord Albert Holstein son dueños de gran parte de la BMW y de Siemens AG" dicho esto, Shun apartando una fotos que habian estado en el sobre que había entregado a la Miko, lo paso señalando a un hombre que supuso ella se trataba del Lord, padre de la mujer.

"No sabía que Albert tenía un socio en su empresa, había pensado que él era propietario de la BMW" - Había tenido el placer de conocer a Lord Albert Holstein Alfa del Clan de los Inu Yōkay dorados, sin duda un espécimen raro entre los de su especie.

No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con tanto conocimiento, este Yōkai había estado en la tierra más tiempo que cualquier otra persona a la que ella había conocido. Pero lo que más le agradaba de este noble Yōkai era la falta de perjuicio para con su especie. El no era amante de la raza humana pero tampoco la despreciaba. Tal vez el hecho de haber vivido tanto tiempo, y el haber podido acompañar la evolución de los humanos a través del tiempo lo había influenciado. Él decía que no podía quitarle el mérito a una especie que luchó y derramó sangre para ganarse su lugar en la cadena alimenticia, estaba claro para él, que los humanos se habían ganado su lugar en el mundo con mucho sacrificio. Esto y muchos otros tópicos fueron motivos de largas charlas con el afable Yōkai.

Kagome recordaba con cariño al Lord que había hecho su estancia más placentera en las reuniones de los clanes de Inu, los cuales se realizaban cada cien años. El siglo pasado, le había tocado al clan de los Inus blancos, de los que Sesshōmaru era alfa y líder. '¿Estarás también tu, Albert, al tanto de las andanzas de mi marido con una de las hembras de tu clan?'- Kagome suspiro al pensar que su amigo podría tener conocimiento de todo esto. 'Diablos, inclusive podría estar alentando esta unión'. Porque no, ella era humana, tal vez el no tenía prejuicios con su especie, pero tampoco era cierto lo contrario. Todo podría haber sido una farsa para manipularla y eventualmente destituirla.

"¿Sabía Lord Holstein de la relación de Lord Sesshōmaru y la Inu de su clan?" Debía saberlo, no ganaría nada con hacerlo, pero la curiosidad le carcomía el alma, ¿había ella juzgado tan mal el carácter del viejo Yōkai?

"Hasta donde mis contactos pudieron recabar, no hay pruebas de que el Lord tuviera conocimiento de la relación de Sesshōmaru-sama y la mujer, es más" continuó Shun "la relación empresarial de Lord Holstein y Lord Sonderburg se viene deteriorando al punto que Lord Holstein piensa comprar la totalidad de las acciones de BMW, y mudar su sede principal a Berlín" acotó el Yōkai con un aire sombrío, " son los rumores que se vienen filtrando hace ya unos meses".

No quiso continuar con esa línea de conversación, porque probablemente hubiera entrado en detalles que no tenía como probar. Shun tenía fuerte sospechas, que el padre de la mujer con la que su Lord tenía un romance, estaba intentando conseguir una gran inversión de parte del Señor del Oeste para salvarse de la banca rota. Tal vez, la mujer era parte del esquema para tratar de influenciar al Lord.

Sesshōmaru era uno de los empresarios más poderosos de Japón. Poseía inversiones en prácticamente todo el mundo. Podría ser, que todo este enredo no era más que una trampa para hacerse con la fortuna del Señor del Oeste. Fortuna que este había acumulado con los conocimientos futurísticos de su esposa y la ayuda de sus hijos.

No sabía si sentirse bien o mal de que su amigo no estuviera al tanto del problema conyugal por el que estaban pasando ella y su pareja. Tal vez era algo bueno, ya que no perdería la amistad del Inu Yōkai.

"¿Sabes dónde está Lord Sesshōmaru en este momento?" Preguntó con vos temblorosa la Miko, mientras hacía lo posible para aflojar los nudos que se le habían formado en el estomago desde que había pasado por la puerta de habitación en la que se encontraba.

"El está en Tokio, residiendo con la mujer desde hace tres meses prácticamente" él veía como su Señora palidecía al oír sus palabras, pero no quería engañarla con informaciones falsas, en este momento lo único que anhelaba era tener una oportunidad de romperle la cara al Dai Yōkai. Ya no lo consideraba su Lord, es más, pensaba renunciar a su cargo de espía de las tierras del Oeste una vez terminada su reunión.

Estaría del lado de su Señora y sin duda a su disposición para lo que ella necesitará. Ojalá le pidiera que asesinara a la mujer con la que su Lord se encontraba. Lo haría con mucho gusto pero conocía a la Miko, jamás tomaría la vida de otra persona. Estaba seguro que sus hermanos querrían también participar si así pasara. Todos ellos estaban al tanto de sus hallazgos. Tuvo que reclutar a prácticamente todo el clan para esta misión. No fue fácil conseguir información de forma sigilosa del Señor del Oeste. Pero él sabía que su Señora jamás le pediría que ensuciara sus manos con la sangre de otro individuo. Ella tenía compasión hasta de su propio enemigo. 'Una pena en realidad, me hubiera encantado torturar a la perra por haberse metido donde no le corresponde'.

"En el archivo que le entregue, Kagome-sama, encontrará la información necesaria de la mujer con la que Sesshōmaru-sama se encuentra en este momento. También encontrará copia de la agenda del Señor. Dentro del mismo sobre, encontrará una llave, es la copia del apartamento donde ellos residen ahora mismo" a estas palabras, pudo ella darse cuenta que tan profunda era la grieta que se había formado entre ella y su marido.

Habían trascurrido tres meses desde que el residía con esa mujer; tres meses que ella no tenía contacto alguno con su marido. La realidad le caía encima como un rascacielos de hormigón. Sentía como se sofocaba en su pena. Ella, se había dado cuenta que esta situación sería irreversible. Su marido la había traicionado. Había roto sus votos maritales. Había dejado de lado a su esposa y a sus hijos, a su familia, por los brazos de otra mujer. Él, la había abandonado, y ella no entendía donde había fallado para que el la dejara de querer. '¿Cuando dejó de amarme? ¿Qué hago yo para dejar de amarlo?' pensó angustiada la Miko.

Era consciente de que el dolor que sentía era porque ella amaba a su marido profundamente. '¿Como podré vivir sin mi corazón, si se lo he dado hace mas de 500 años?' pensó con tristeza.

A/N: Otro proyecto que tendrá una lenta actualización, los primeros capítulos ya están listo pero me quede hasta ahí, no se hacia donde llevar esta historia, hacerla algo con un final feliz o no…


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Tampoco me pertenece la ONG WWF, apoyo su lucha para la preservación del planeta.

Capitulo 2.

Antes…

Era consciente de que el dolor que sentía era porque ella amaba a su marido profundamente. '¿Como podré vivir sin mi corazón, si se lo he dado hace mas de 500 años?' pensó con tristeza.

Ahora…

Había deambulado por horas después de salir del edificio en el que se había encontrado con Shun, luego había subido a su carro y manejado por la ciudad. ¿Por qué apurarse en volver a su casa? Nadie la estaría esperando, sus hijos hacían ya muchos años habían salido de su hogar en busca de sus propias metas; algunos tenían sus propias familias y los más jóvenes se encontraban en el extranjero estudiando. ¿Para qué volver? Nadie la esperaba, tampoco tenía ella a nadie a quien esperar. Estaba claro que su marido la había dejado. Ella esperaba su llamada en cualquier momento anunciándole su decisión de terminar su matrimonio.

Eran casi media noche cuando decidió volver, había manejado por horas, luego de haber usado prácticamente todo el combustible del automóvil decidió volver a casa a darse una ducha y descansar, estaba muy agotada.

Había recordado a sus amigos del pasado, extrañaba a su querida amiga y hermana Sango, ella hubiera tenido las palabras correctas para consolarla; recordó también a su madre, necesitaba uno de sus abrazos ahora mismo, abrazos que curaban el corazón. 'Es todo tan sencillo cuando uno es niño', pensó la Miko 'Los golpes y caídas pueden ser aliviados con un beso y un abrazo de mamá'. De adultos, no se nos permite llorar con desconsuelo; somos medidos con otro tipo de vara, la que decide qué cantidad de lágrimas es la correcta para cada edad. Cuánto más viejos nos ponemos, menos lágrimas debemos derramar. ¿Quien juzga cuanto podemos llorar por una situación u otra? ¿Somos nosotros mismos? ¿Por qué no podemos llorar como niños, hacer los berrinches que ellos hacen? Zapatear, echarnos al piso, gritar, estirarse el cabello y llorar hasta que los ojos quedaran secos. Pero ella no podía dejarse llevar por su pena, ¿qué pasaría con sus hijos? No estaban con ella todo el tiempo pero sabrían si algo estuviera mal, Rin sería la primera en notarlo, su hija mayor y ella trabajaban juntas en la administración de una ONG que tenía como principal meta ayudar en la preservación de los espacios verdes necesarios para la supervivencia de los Yōkai.

Kagome había hablado del futuro y la polución en su país, la falta de espacios verdes en el mundo en general. Con sus conocimientos, habían adquirido varías zonas forestales antes de que estas cayeran en manos de personas que explotarían los recursos ambientales dejando la tierra desolada. Había cambiado ligeramente el curso de la historia japonesa haciendo esto, pero había sido un cambio necesario para la supervivencia de los Yōkai tanto como la de los humanos. El nivel de polución era menor al que había sido en su tiempo. Tokio aún era una ciudad con muchos habitantes pero el paisaje había cambiado ligeramente con su intervención.

La misión de la ONG era de detener la degradación del ambiente natural del planeta y construir un futuro en el que los seres humanos y los Yōkai pudieran vivir en armonía con la naturaleza. Los últimos dependían más del medio ambiente que los humanos, la mayoría de ellos se había adaptado a la vida urbana pero habían algunos que no podían esconder sus rasgos más bestiales haciendo que sea difícil pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, por esta razón se habían creado lugares especiales esparcidos por el mundo donde podían vivir sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Kagome había sugerido crear una entidad que pudiera luchar por la preservación de esos lugares, así fue como se formó la ONG de la que ella y Rin presidían.

En un principio Kagome había sugerido que se adoptara el símbolo de un Inu para representar a la empresa, haciendo honor a la especie de su marido e hijos, pero nadie estaba de acuerdo ya que la ONG sería para ayudar a todas las especies del planeta, así que optaron por la sugerencia de su pequeña nieta que adoraba a los osos pandas usando la imagen del mamífero como logotipo para la ONG, pensó con nostalgia de los días que habían trabajado con sus hijos para formar la empresa. Contaban con la ayuda de todos los señores cardinales de Japón y de muchos otros asociados Yōkai.

Suspirando dejo de lado esos recuerdos para continuar con el drama del presente, necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada luego de las noticias que había recibido en el día, quería llegar a su casa y dormir. Tal vez mañana tendría una mejor perspectiva de todo lo que había sucedido y pudiera tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. Sin duda el consultarlo con su almohada la ayudaría enormemente.  
Le tomó menos de 20 minutos llegar a su casa, el tráfico había mejorado a esas horas de la noche haciendo que su viaje sea más tranquilo.

Tan distraída estaba que no noto el auto que se hallaba estacionado en el garaje, si se hubiese tomado un poco de tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de que dicho automóvil había estado ausente por tres meses en el lugar que normalmente le había tocado ocupar.

Tal vez si no había estado tan distraída con los sucesos del día, se hubiera percatado de la luz encendida en la habitación al final del pasillo, la misma habitación en la que su marido ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo cuando no estaba en su oficina y no la hubiese sorprendido la presencia del mismo marido al entrar a dicha habitación.

Así fue como ella se llevo el susto de su vida al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y encontrarle al mismo marido sentado en el borde de la cama que ellos había compartido por tantos años.

"¡Sesshōmaru! Kami, que susto me diste" dijo la Miko presionando el sobre que Shun se lo había entregado a su pecho. No podía verles los ojos al Dai porque este miraba fijamente al suelo. Pero podía ver su postura, y los años que vivieron juntos le habían enseñado que se encontraba molesto por algo. 'Uff! como si me importara que le molesta a este pomposo arrogante' las ganas que tenía ellas de saltarle al cuello y exigirle que le explicara el contenido del sobre que apretaba a su pecho le desbordaban, así que, tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó calmar su corazón, de nada le serviría acusarlo ahora. 'Tal vez ha venido a terminar nuestra relación, se ha decidido por fin a pedirme el divorcio' pensó la Miko con angustia.

Los Yōkai no podían divorciarse de sus parejas. Pero ellos eran una pareja especial. Su unión lo hacían únicos, eran raras las uniones entre Miko y Yōkai, principalmente una con el poder que ellos poseían. Él era el Yōkai más poderoso de Japón, si no del planeta y ella la más poderosa Miko de la historia, rivalizando los poderes de la legendaria sacerdotisa Midoriko, creadora de la perla de Shikon.

Su unión debía renovarse frecuentemente porque el poder de Kagome purificaba la sangre de su pareja. Al principio era necesario hacerlo todos los días, pero con el pasar de los años, su cuerpo empezó a luchar con menos ahínco la sangre de pareja. Pudo prolongar los periodos de tiempo sin probar de la sangre de su marido, llegando al máximo de tres meses sin necesitar hacerlo. Un logro sin precedentes para una unión como la de ellos.

Era necesario que ella sea marcada cada tres meses para ser reconocida como la pareja del Señor del Oeste, y también para poder extender su vida para que coincidiera con la de él. Era algo que disfrutaba hacerlo, no la parte de la mordida e intercambio de sangre pero la unión en sí era sumamente placentera, 'A quien engaño' pensó la Miko con pesar; adoraba hacer el amor con su pareja como sea, había más pasión cuando él debía marcarla ya que su bestia debía participar en el intercambio de Yōki pero las otras veces que lo hacían también era de hacerle volar la mente. Quiso llorar en ese instante, él había estado haciendo el amor con otra mujer, dándole el mismo placer que a ella le había dado, no soportaba pensar en su marido haciendo las mismas cosas que ellos habían hecho en todos los que habían estado juntos.

"No sabía que estarías en casa" dijo la Miko 'Me hubiera quedado en un hotel si lo hubiese sabido' completo en pensamientos mientras dejaba en su mesa de cabecera su cartera y el sobre.

El aún no respondía, aun no podía ver sus ojos, no se había movido desde que ella había entrado a la habitación. 'Si no quiere hablarme tampoco insistiré yo' pensó la Miko poniéndose a buscar algo que pudiera usar para dormir.

Nada más quería tomarse una ducha y meterse en la cama. La cabeza le latía de dolor y si se quedaba más tiempo frente al taciturno Yōkai probablemente intentaría purificarlo. Tomando la prenda de su elección la que utilizaría después de su ducha, se dirigió con determinación hacia el baño.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó el Dai Yōkai secamente. '¡Miserable hijo de perra!' Pensó la Miko apretando la ropa que tenía en las manos a su pecho con fuerza '¡¿qué derecho tiene él de preguntarme dónde estaba yo?! ¡Hace más de tres meses que él no pone un pie en esta casa! Kami... tres meses hacen que no lo veía' el corazón se le comprimió un poco más al pensarlo.

"Estuve caminando y perdí la noción del tiempo" contesta ella, de que le valdría mentir si él era capaz de oler la falta de veracidad en sus palabras. "No pude sentirte a través de nuestra conexión síquica" dijo el Dai entre dientes.

Con las manos en la cintura Kagome bufo pensando '¿Por qué debo darle explicaciones? No necesito explicarle nada a este canalla, tal vez estemos casados por las leyes humanas pero eso tampoco será por mucho tiempo' luego suspiro intentando calmarse, de nada valía atacarlo en ese momento, no sabía porque había regresado así que contesto "Nuestra conexión…, realmente no sé que responderte Sesshōmaru, yo la cerré después de darme cuenta que tú lo habías hecho primero. Creo que era innecesario si solo lo mantenía abierta yo" dijo la Miko encogiéndose los hombros, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia la ducha que tanto anhelaba dando por termina la conversación.

"Te llame al celular, pero estaba apagado" volvió a interrumpir el Dai muy enojado. Aparentemente no conseguiría tomarse la ducha, no sin responder todas sus preguntas antes. Decidió concederle unos minutos más de tiempo y responderle a su pregunta. '¡Canalla, desleal, estúpido arrogante! ¡Quería más bien ahorcarlo con su largo y sedoso cabello plateado haber sí que creía de eso! ¡Ja!' Aspirando profundamente por la nariz luego espirando por la boca, dijo con suma tranquilidad intentando calmar sus pensamientos asesinos.-"Creo que al teléfono se le acabó la batería. No pensé que estarías en casa, como hace rato que no estás por aquí, no pensé en avisar que me tardaría en llegar".

"No estoy en casa porque tengo reuniones importantes a las que tengo que atender en el extranjero. ¡No me excusó diciendo que perdí la noción del tiempo caminando por las calles y vuelvo a mi casa a la media noche oliendo a otro hombre!" dijo el Dai muy enojado.

'¡Desgraciado, mal nacido! ¡La cara de este Yōkai con la que viene hablarme así, seguro está hecha del metal más duro del universo! ¡¿Quien se cree este maldito infiel para acusarme siendo que él es el mentiroso traicionero?! ¡El, que hace más de un año se acuesta con otra mujer, y hace más de tres meses que no pone un pie en esta casa! ¡Kami, dame fuerzas para mantener mi cordura y no dejarlo ver cómo me gustaría purificarlo en este momento!' Pensó la Miko mordiendo sus dientes con fuerza, de nada le serviría enfrentarlo en ese momento, lo haría una vez resolviera todos sus temas y bajo sus términos, no perdería el patrimonio que ella y sus hijos habían luchado para forjar a una mujer que solo andaba detrás de la fortuna de su marido, de su familia, fortuna que ella había ayudado a juntar.

Determinada a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, Kagome miro al Dai con seriedad y dijo "No he estado con otro hombre, en mi trabajo hay varias personas del sexo masculino con los que debo reunirme para tratar asuntos pertinentes a la empresa, es imposible que no tenga contacto con ellos".

"¡Pero el sobre que traías contigo, apesta a otro hombre, a uno muy familiar que no tiene nada que ver con la empresa! ¡¿Que hacías con esa persona a esta hora de la noche?!" Pregunto el Dai con furia.

"¡La persona con quien me reuní ha estado haciendo un trabajo de investigación para mi, el sobre es el resultado de esa investigación! ¡Lo que implicas en tus palabras no es una reunión del tipo que yo tuve Sesshōmaru! Jamás, en los quinientos años que llevamos juntos mire siquiera a otro hombre y tú, ¿puedes decirme lo mismo? ¿Puedes hacer la misma afirmación?".

Ella vio como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal, como sus palabras lo habían sorprendido. "Estaré en el escritorio" dijo y se retiró de la pieza sin haber respondido a la pregunta de Kagome.

Resignada, ella volvió a emprender su marcha hacia la ducha, más agotada que cuando había llegado y con más ganas de llorar que antes. No podría desahogar sus penas esta noche en su almohada. Él estaría cerca y demandaría saber el motivo de sus lágrimas. Lo guardaría para otra noche. Estaba segura que la presencia de su marido no sería larga.

Antes de entrar al baño, se detuvo y tomo el sobre que le había entregado Shun; lo puso bajo un hechizo de supresión de olor, y lo guardo entre sus ropas. Su marido no lo encontraría ahí si intentara ver lo que había dentro mientras ella estaba en la ducha, no quería que viera las fotos y supiera que ella sabía de su amorío. No estaba aún preparada para enfrentarlo.

'Marido...' pensó con tristeza la Miko. Recordaba el día que su pareja había demandado que se casaran, no había sido un pedido de casamiento como el que toda joven mujer sueña con tener algún día, él había demandado que ellos se casaran bajo la ley de los humanos para que todos los hombres supieran a quien pertenecía, ya que ella tenía contacto con varios humanos y estos no podían sentir el Yōki de su marido en ella como los Yōkai lo hacían. Habían estado casados por casi cuarenta años, unos años después de que se creara la ONG.

A pesar del cansancio físico y mental que sentía por los acontecimientos pasados, decidió levantarse y empezar su rutina diaria. Volvió a tomar una ducha, necesitaba despejar la tensión que tenia acumulada en sus músculos y no había mejor remedio para esto que una ducha tibia. Una vez más despertó sola en su habitación nada diferente a su rutina de los últimos meses, no sabía si Sesshōmaru había vuelto a la habitación durante la noche, había estado tan casada que no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Se vistió, eligió un conjunto clásico de pantalones negros y saco, los combinó con una blusa de seda blanca y accesorios de perla, calzo sus zapatos de taco cuatro, hoy quería sentirse y verse bonita, '¿Por qué?' se preguntó. Era consciente de su apariencia, el haber vivido los años que ella vivió, ayudaron a marcar su personalidad y también su confianza. Poseía una belleza natural que se aumentaban gracias a su encanto y personalidad. Sus lustrosos cabellos negros con mechas naturales en azul hacían un gran contraste con el blanco porcelana de su piel; pero sin duda el rasgo que más la destacaba entre las demás mujeres de su país, serían el color de sus ojos, no siempre podía uno encontrarse con una japonesa con ojos azules. Su figura era envidiable, no poseía el cuerpo de una modelo, pero tampoco quedaba atrás. De cintura pequeña, pechos abundantes sin ser exagerados y cadera proporcional a su figura, completaba todo el paquete sus largas piernas que había heredado de parte de la familia de su padre, así como el color de sus ojos. Los años entrenando y luchando en las guerras junto a su marido la había ayudado a poseer una figura esbelta y tonificada.

Hoy tendría reuniones importantes que organizar y personas con quien ponerse en contacto.

La noche de sueño, le había dado una nueva perspectiva del problema que tenía en manos. Y levantarse en una cama vacía nada más afirmó lo que ella había resuelto la noche anterior.

Tomaría las riendas de su vida una vez más, el hecho de ya no poseer los años que su marido le había otorgado al compartir su sangre a través de su unión le mostró otro ángulo de la vida.

La mortalidad hace que uno sea más consciente del tiempo. No se quedaría llorando lo que pudo ser mientras sus años pasaran delante de ella.

No, ella volvería a empezar. Ya no estaba sola. Tenía a sus hijos y tenía a sus amigos. Tendría en algunos días a su mamá, a su abuelo y hermano también. No, ya no estaba sola.

No era ya una jovencita enamorada a la que habían abandonado, era una mujer que había vivido quinientos veinte años.

Tal vez su juventud no podría ser medida por los años que había vivido, sino más bien por el espíritu que tenía. Y ella se sentía joven otra vez, tanto como los veinte años que aparentaba. 'Mmm, sin duda la sangre Yōkai tiene sus ventajas' pensó.

¡Estaba decidida lo haría! Esta sería su segunda oportunidad, '¿O sería la tercera? si contamos mi relación con Inuyasha…' Estaba decidida a enfrentarse a este desafío. Y así, tomando el sobre que le había entregado Shun además de su cartera en manos se dirigió al primer nivel de su casa.

Con esta resolución, la Miko bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde últimamente tomaba su desayuno. ¿Para qué ocupar una mesa enorme sola? El no estaría ahí.

Después de servirse una taza de café y tomar una manzana para más tarde. Se dirigió al garaje donde se encontraba su auto, el de su marido no, había sido una rutina por meses ver la falta del automóvil de su pareja; no queriendo continuar con los depresivos pensamientos subió a su R8 negro tomando curso a su oficina. Tenía muchas cosas que poner en orden y debía hacerlo en la brevedad posible.

Llegando al edificio donde se encontraba su oficina, no tardo en ponerse en marcha, saludando al seguridad y a la recepcionista tomo el ascensor hasta el piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

Saludando a Akane, su asistente, procedió a poner en marcha su plan. Luego de verificar su celular y encontrarse con el mensaje de su marido, el cual decía que una vez mas no volvería a la casa en la noche, tenía una reunión con los CEO's de una de sus sucursales de Taiwán, no decía cuando volvería, ni si lo haría otra vez, pero Kagome sabia mejor, el estaba con la mujer. Eso nada más hizo que endureciera su corazón, y prosiguiera con lo que se había propuesto.

Con la ayuda de su muy eficiente asistente Akane programo las reuniones que tendría con sus socios. Pasaría el mando de la empresa a sus hijos, se retiraría del medio público, estaba decidida a no dejarse caer, volvería a empezar y lo haría por sus propios medios, debía dar un cierre a esa vida, junto a su pareja. No se dejaría llevar por su pena.

Luego de tres semanas de reuniones y discusiones había llegado a un acuerdo con sus asociados para el mejor manejo de la ONG, apuntando a su hija mayor Rin como CEO.

Ahora se encontraba parada frente al edificio que su marido compartía con su amante, la mujer, no, Inu Yōkai llamada Caroline Sonderburg.

Llevaba apretado a su pecho dos sobres, uno de ellos era una copia del archivo que le había entregado Shun y el otro eran los documentos que debía entregarlos a su marido, en la otra mano tenía la llave del departamento.

Su estómago no paraba de darle vueltas, el corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, sentía como que en cualquier momento sufriría un paro cardiaco o vaciaría su estómago en el primer lugar que alcanzará.

'¡Debo ser fuerte!' repetía ella en su mente como un mantra para darse coraje y enfrentar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Respirando hondo, intentando calmar su corazón, emprendió camino hacia el ascensor que la llevaría al apartamento en el que se encontraba su marido.

El portero la había dejado pasar sin problemas, la Miko venía a revisar el apartamento que había rentado unos días antes.

El haber conseguido un apartamento vacío en el mismo edificio que el de ellos fue un golpe de suerte. Rentar el apartamento por seis meses no afectaría su bolsillo.

Una vez en el ascensor se dirigió al piso en el que se encontraba su marido, podía sentir su presencia desde donde se encontraba. El no ocultaba su aura. Cualquier Yōkai o persona con poderes podía sentirlo en estas paredes, en el edificio en el que se encontraba.

El ascensor llego hasta el Pent-house, había utilizado la llave que le entregó Shun para poder acceder con el ascensor hasta ahí.

Había elegido este día porque hoy marcaba la última visita de su yo más joven al presente que para ella en aquel entonces era el futuro. Hoy ella volvería al pasado, volvería a sus amigos, a Inuyasha por última vez. El pozo se había abierto solo esa vez más para dejarla pasar y cumplir con su destino.

Hoy después de su graduación, volvería al pasado.

Hoy ella, podría levantar el hechizo que le permitía ocupar el mismo espacio y tiempo que su yo más joven. Ella y su marido había buscado medíos para poder hacer que ambas existieran al mismo tiempo, tuvieron casi quinientos años para hallarlo.

Una hechicera le habría proporcionado la solución a través de un amuleto encantado que ella llevaba siempre consigo. El amuleto hacía que sus poderes, su olor y su aura sean anulados por completo. Ella prácticamente no existía para las personas con poderes capaces de percibir estos atributos.

Era imposible que dos poderes similares existieran en la misma línea del tiempo; la fuerza combinada de ambas podía resultar en una catástrofe sin precedentes para los habitantes de la tierra, principalmente para aquellos con Yōki.

Nadie, además de su familia sabía esto. Por estas razones Kagome tenía más protección que cualquier otro miembro de su familia cuando participaban en las reuniones con los Señores Cardinales.

Salió del vagón y se dirigió a la puerta, pensó en golpear antes, pero optó por un camino más sencillo. Guardo la llave que llevaba en la mano, y con la misma alcanzó el pendiente que había llevado al cuello por casi veinte años. Lo arranco de un tirón y vio como su poder se expandía hasta transbordar su cuerpo, y en un pulso segador, vio disiparse por el aire.

Sin duda eso, llamaría la atención de su pareja. 'Probablemente de todo Japón' pensó la Miko.

Al fin se sentía completa, sintió como su poder llenaba todos sus poros reclamando cada espacio que había dejado de habitar durante los últimos dieciocho años de mantenerse oculto. Sentía como si un amigo de mucho tiempo la abrazaba con cariño. ¡Se sentía fabulosa!

Fue así como la encontró Sesshōmaru al abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Con la mirada sorprendida y sin palabras, el vio a su pareja brillando en el pasillo afuera de su apartamento, el brillo sin duda era a consecuencia de la cantidad de poder que emanaba. Tal vez un efecto secundario al haber estado tanto tiempo reprimido. 'Hn' pensó.

"¿Qué tal Sesshōmaru?" pregunto ella con tranquilidad. El continuaba mirándola, tal vez intentando discernir si se encontraba soñando o en una realidad alternativa, pero no era un sueño, de eso estaba seguro. No según lo que sus sentidos le informaban, el podía olerla y sentirla justo en su piel. Se sentía mareado con el aroma de su pareja al sentirla por primera vez después de tantos años. Su bestia interior ronroneaba como un gato en su jaula pidiendo para ser liberado y volver a reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo.

Aún no había dicho ni una palabra, nada. Quedo en la puerta mirándola con incredulidad. "Ten", le pasó los sobres que llevaba en sus brazos, "en ellos encontrarás las razones por las que estoy aquí, de ahora en más, mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los tuyos para discutir los puntos en los que no estés de acuerdo, pero creo que veras que el documento está hecho de forma justa para ambas partes.

"Por favor fírmalos en la brevedad posible. Solo pido que mis hijos reciban lo que por derecho les pertenece, nada más" le sonrió ella al pasarle el sobre. Se sentía bien poder terminar este capítulo de su vida. Tal vez desde aquí, todos los cambios serían para mejor.

"¿De que se trata esto?" Pregunto el Dai, había encontrado su vos dando una rápida ojeada en el contenido de los sobres, luego continuo "¿Que es lo que nuestros abogados necesitan discutir que no podremos hacerlo nosotros?".

Ella ajustó su mirada, no pensaba que su marido pudiera ser tan denso, al final en uno de los sobres se encontraba las fotos de él con la mujer, y en el otro una carpeta que tenía impresa las palabras, Petición de Divorcio. '¡Uf, a quien engaño, es Sesshōmaru de quien hablamos, la palabra denso y su nombre son sinónimos!' pensó la Miko.

"Como puedes ver en ellos, te he traído la petición de divorcio y las razones o sea las pruebas del porque lo estoy solicitando. Al verificarlo notaras que mi parte ya está firmada y nada más necesitaríamos la tuya para hacerlo oficial" dijo la Miko con confianza.

"Yo sé lo que contiene el sobre mujer, lo que pregunto es ¿qué crees tú que estás haciendo? La unión entre Yōkai es eterna y no puede ser disuelta como la unión de los hombres a través de papeles" Algo de todo esto se le escapaba al Dai, si tomara en cuenta el aura de satisfacción y el brillo en los ojos de su pareja, sin duda algo que no sería placentero se avecinaba.

'¡Con que volvemos a los nombres! ¡Uf!' "Te olvidas, que yo no soy una Yōkai, por lo tanto las leyes no se aplican a mí. En serio Sesshōmaru pensaría que tu nariz funcionaria mejor ahora que no tengo mi pendiente".

"¿A qué te refiere Kagome? Mi sentido del olfato funciona correctamente como siempre lo hizo" acotó en pensamientos 'y está por volverme loco el tenerte tan cerca; se me hace agua en la boca. Dios había olvidado el efecto que su aroma tiene en mi'.

"Tal vez deberías oler más profundamente entonces, para percibir a que me refiero o tal vez deberías buscar lo que no percibes en mi olor, Señor" ahí fue cuando vio entendimiento en sus ojos. El se había dado cuenta que no podía olerse en su pareja, ella no tenía rastro de su sangre ni de su Yōki. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él no tenía relaciones con su pareja?

"Humana…" lo dijo tan despacio que si ella no estaba mirándolo al rostro, no hubiera entendido lo que decía, pudo leer sus labios.

Pudo entender la mirada de satisfacción de su esposa ahora. Esposa, era lo único que la ataba a él. Era el único título que poseía, que él le había dado. '¿Que he hecho…?' Pero no todo estaba perdido, ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que él dejaría que ella lo alejará. No le daría el divorcio. Ella era suya. Su pareja, su alma gemela. 'Pero si fuiste tú el que se alejó de ella, el que empezó una relación con otra mujer. ¡Eres tú y no ella, quien está viviendo hace meses con una mujer que no llega ni a los pies de nuestra pareja!' Gimoteo su bestia interior con angustia.

"Así es, soy humana, pero más, soy una Miko, y tu sangre como lo sabes fue purificada de mi cuerpo harán meses. Como verás Sesshōmaru, ya no tenemos lazos que nos unen además de nuestros hijos". Casi se le escapó el sollozo que tenía en la garganta, esto era más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. Debía irse, antes de quedar en ridículo delante del Dai. No le dejaría verla llorar. No le daría ese gusto.

Cuando pensó en darse vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, quedó congelada. Ahí en la puerta, justo detrás de su marido, estaba ella en toda su gloria, usando la camisa favorita de su marido, que ELLA se lo había regalado.

"¿Sesshi, por qué te tardas tanto, quien está en la puerta?" dijo la hembra con una vos melosa a su marido, abrazándolo desde atrás apoyando su mentón en sus hombros, la miró a los ojos sin darle la menor importancia.

En ese momento, Kagome pudo darse cuenta de la apariencia de su marido. No se había percatado que él llevaba puesto nada más los pantalones, su cabello estaba desarreglado, su pecho descubierto, mostrando su magnífica complexión física. Sin duda, su visita había interrumpido algo importante. '¡Espléndido, ojalá no se le vuelva a parar jamás y sea su amante quien lo rechace! ¡Tal vez si concentro suficiente energía en mis manos y se le aplicó en sus genitales podría purificar esa parte de su anatomía!' pensó la Miko mirando a la pareja en la puerta, Sesshōmaru parecía bastante tenso con la llegada de la Yōkai. No valdría la pena intentarlo, ¿para qué? el continuaría con la mujer y ella sola.

"Vuelve a la habitación Caroline, tengo cosas que tratar en particular" le dijo a la Yōkai sin apartar la vista de Kagome.

"¡Uff! como quieras, pero no te tardes Sesshi, o si no volveré a buscarte y arrastrarte hasta nuestra cama" dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa sin apartar los ojos de Kagome. Haciendo énfasis en las palabras "nuestra cama", la mujer sabía quien era ella.

Se giro, y al hacerlo descubrió parte de su hombro, dejando ver la marca de los dientes que llevaba en la unión entre el hombro y el cuello. Giro su rostro y la miro a los ojos, luego la guiño y soltó una risa picarona al dirigirse donde creía Kagome, quedaba la habitación. 'Él la ha marcado…' pensó Kagome horrorizada. De todos los escenarios que ella había imaginado, este no se le había presentado. Ella pensó que el esperaría estar divorciado antes de marcarla. 'Kami... ahora sería una buena ocasión para retirarme' pensó, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le acumulaban a los ojos, bajo la mirada a sus pies, no deseaba mirar a los ojos del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella en este momento.

"La marcaste…" dijo tan bajito que si Sesshōmaru no fuera un Inu Yōkai, no lo hubiera escuchado.

Porque tenía la vista al suelo, la Miko no lo vio el rostro de incredulidad que el Señor del Oeste tenía al escuchar sus palabras.

Él lo había hecho, había marcado a Caroline en un momento de éxtasis. Porque eso fue lo que sintió cuando su pareja había liberado su poder, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su llamado. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos con la Inu, él había intentado marcarla. No pensaba hacerlo nunca.

Esto lo cambiaba todo y él lo sabía. Acababa de perder a la única mujer a la que amo en su larga vida. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con las yemas de los dedos, en ese momento quiso hacer algo indignante como resoplar por la boca. Ella no lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había tirado su matrimonio de siglos por una mujer a la que apenas toleraba? Había despertado de una ilusión de la que no tenia noción, se había dejado seducir por algo que ni el recordaba, no con su pareja a unos pasos de él. Ella era lo único que quería en ese instante.

Ahora mismo solo los papeles que llevaba en las manos la vinculaban a ella, y ella había pedido que los firmará y la dejara ir '¿Dejarla ir?' pensó el Dai. ¿Lo haría? ¿La dejaría irse, alejarse de él? ¿Podría el vivir sin ella? ¿Vivir sin tener contacto con ella? ¿Sin saber de ella?

No, no podría. Jamás podría hacerlo, ella le pertenecía. Él haría lo que fuera necesario, pero no la perdería.

Todo había pasado en un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se encontraba dentro del carro del ascensor. La miro a los ojos y escucho sus palabras. Con ojos lagrimosos y la voz llena de emoción diciendo "Adiós Sesshōmaru…" lo había dicho tan bajito que el Dai casi no pudo comprender las palabras.

Quedo allí viendo como la mujer que había amado por medio milenio se alejaba. La había perdido. Su bestia, aullaba en su mente. Quería escapar de su prisión y seguirla. Reprimió el impulso de correr detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió al dormitorio donde se encontraba el motivo de su actual problema. Al entrar pudo avistarla en toda su gloria esperando en la cama llevando nada de ropa, tal como él la había dejado unos momentos antes de la visita de su pareja, 'no ex pareja' pensó. Aborrecía esa palabra y pensaba rectificarlo lo más pronto posible.

Empezó a tomar sus prendas y vestirse, algo que motivo que la hembra le dirigiera la palabra, " ¿Qué haces Sesshi? ¿Porque te vistes, iras a algún lugar?"

"Tengo asuntos que tratar y no podré hacerlo en el estado actual en que me encuentro" respondió el Dai friamente.

"¿Iras detrás de ella, verdad?" dijo la Yōkai venenosamente.

"Donde voy no es de tu incumbencia, ni lo que haga, ocúpate de tus asuntos y no de los míos." Lo enfatizó el Señor del Oeste, apresurándose en ponerse sus zapatos, cuánto más tiempo perdía con la perra, más se alejaba Kagome de él, no dudaba de su destreza en seguirle el rastro a su esposa, no siempre un predador como el Lord Sesshōmaru encontraba un desafío que no logrará superar.

"¡Claro que me incumbe donde vayas, principalmente si trata de seguirle a la ramera que acaba de estar aquí!" Lo dijo la Yōkai con los ojos rojos de ira. Lo que ella jamás espero fue encontrarse suspendida en el aire de las garras de un enojado Dai que intentaba cortarle el aire haciendo presión a su cuello. "¡Jamás vuelvas a referirte a mi pareja con esas palabras! ¡Ella nunca fue y tampoco será una ramera!" dijo el Dai escupiendo las palabras a la Yōkai apretándole un poco más el cuello para dar énfasis a su comando, luego la arrojo a la cama.

Caroline no entendía por qué el Dai Yōkai se había puesto tan furioso. Había sido él quien había dejado de lado a su pareja. El la había marcado. Ahora ella era su pareja y lo sería por toda la eternidad. La de ellos no sería una unión temporal como la que tenía con la Miko. Ella sería su pareja por siempre. Hasta que uno de ellos muriera, estarían conectados.

El había probado su sangre, aún faltaba que ella lo hiciera pero, el más poderoso de ambos era el que marcaba al otro para transferir su Yōki. En las hembras no era común pero las que lo hacían, más que nada era para marcar pertenencia sobre su pareja. Sería una advertencia para las otras hembras que ese macho ya estaba tomado.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia frotándose el cuello para intentar hacer circula la sangre en esa área, siguió su asalto. "¡¿Tu pareja?! ¡Yo soy tu pareja!" gruñendo lo grito la Yōkai "¡La marca que llevo en el cuello lo confirma! Yo y nadie más Sesshōmaru soy tu pareja, que no se te olvide eso, y para que lo sepas ¡yo no comparto!" Aseveró la Yōkai con aire petulante.

Sesshōmaru literalmente vio rojo, porque su bestia había escapado y quería hacer someter a la perra que se encontraba frente suyo. Con la voz gutural que solo una bestia que vive puramente por instinto posee, se subió encima de ella, utilizando su cuerpo para atrapar a su presa y la miro a los ojos diciéndole. "¡La marca que llevas no significa nada para mí! Esa será la última vez que tendrás el placer de compartir mi cama, puede ser que lleves mi marca pero jamás llevaré la tuya. ¡Lo qué pasó hoy fue un accidente que no hubiera ocurrido jamás sin la intervención de mi Esposa y Pareja real!"

"¡Podrás decir lo que quieras Sesshōmaru, pero fuiste tú el que me eligió, podrás ponerle razones equivocadas, pero fui yo quien gritaba de placer mientras tú embestías dentro mío, y lo hiciste porque tú lo quisiste! No la mujer a quien dejaste para estar conmigo por todo este tiempo. ¿Qué cambio, por qué ya no me quieres? ¡Esta mañana no te recordabas que eras casado ni tampoco que tenías una pareja! ¿Que pudo hacerte cambiar de idea sobre nosotros?" dijo con desespero la Yōkai lanzándose a los brazos del Dai intentando calmarlo. Ella era su pareja, era su obligación tratar de aplacar a su bestia.

Pero la bestia estaba impaciente, no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo con la perra que su yo más civilizado había marcado; su pequeña Miko se alejaba más y más de ellos, y por más que Sesshōmaru fuera un gran cazador, su Miko estaba llena de sorpresas y si ella eligiera no ser seguida haría la tarea de encontrarla extremadamente difícil.

Con eso mente se levanto, agarro su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de salir del dormitorio.

Aparentemente la Yōkai no había terminado decirle lo que pensaba, porque al instante que el tomo del picaporte para girarlo ella se le subió por las espaldas gritando como una Banshee. "¡No te irás de aquí, yo soy tu pareja! ¡Debes quedarte conmigo! ¿Por qué persigues a alguien que ya no te quiere? Ella te dejo, Sesshōmaru; ¿que no te trajo los papeles del divorcio para que lo firmes? ¡Ella ya no quiere nada contigo!" Le gritaba la perra con desespero.

En un momento de distracción, Sesshōmaru pudo tomar las riendas y volver a encerrar a su bestia. Fue un golpe de suerte para la perra que gritaba sin parar colgada en su espalda, porque si su bestia hubiese sido el que se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un tirón. 'Tal vez lo haga de todos si no para de gritar, pero sería deshonroso matar a mi propia pareja, por más que la haya marcado por accidente' pensó el Dai Yōkai.

"¡Cierra la boca perra! Lo único que has logrado con esta verborrea es causarme una migraña" dijo el Inu de pelo plateado con rabia luego continuo "Te sugiero que me sueltes o no me hare cargo de las consecuencias" Lo dijo mirándola sobre sus hombros, la Yōkai pudo ver en los ojos del Dai que su control pendía de un hilo.

Tal vez estaba jugando demasiado con su suerte. Uno debía saber elegir sus batallas, y esta aparentemente ella la había perdido. Así fue como lo soltó dejándolo ir.

El no espero que ella cambiara de idea y se apresuró en salir de la habitación luego del apartamento, dirigiéndose con pasos seguros al ascensor, presionó el botón hasta la planta baja, mientras esperaba término de vestir la camisa que había recuperado.

Aspirando profundamente el conocido aroma de su Miko sentía aún el aroma de su tristeza que pareciera embebida en las paredes del vagón. Pensó que caminando cubriría mejor el terreno, desde el auto podría perder su rastro. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la entrada y salida del edificio.

Salió hasta la calle siguiendo el aroma de su pareja, para ser bombardeado con un millón de olores extraños.

No podía oler a su pareja. Hasta la puerta llegaba su rastro luego se perdía, probablemente lo habría suprimido al salir del edificio. Le sería imposible encontrarla, tampoco podía sentir su aura, lo que implicaba que tampoco podría rastrearla a partir de eso.

"Hn…" está fecha era importante. El día que pudiera retirar su pendiente marcaba un marco importante en su vida.

De repente se recordó donde podría estar.

El Dai Yōkai del Oeste desapareció en un instante, se lo veía corriendo por los techos de los edificios con determinación. Buscaría a su Miko y la volvería a conquistar, no dejaría que ella se alejara de él, arreglaría esto y viviría cientos de años pidiendo perdón si fuera necesario. Sabía dónde la encontraría apresurando el paso, no quería dar explicaciones a los demás miembros de su manada, debía llegar a ella antes que ellos.

 _ **A/N:**_ Un capitulo mas ¿Qué les pareció?

Me encantaron los reviews gracias por dejarlos, ¡nos vemos por aquí!

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 3.

Antes…

El Dai Yōkai del Oeste desapareció en un instante, se lo veía corriendo por los techos de los edificios con determinación. Buscaría a su Miko y la volvería a conquistar, no dejaría que ella se alejara de él, arreglaría esto y viviría cientos de años pidiendo perdón si fuera necesario. Sabía dónde la encontraría apresurando el paso, no quería dar explicaciones a los demás miembros de su manada, debía llegar a ella antes que ellos.

Ahora…

"Mnn..." dijo la Miko llevando las manos a la cabeza le latía de dolor, abriendo los ojos por un instante luego los cerró apresuradamente. La luz golpeaba su vista haciendo que le doliera aún más la cabeza.

'¿Kami, qué pasó? Ouch, mi cabeza está por explotar ' pensó y froto con los dedos su sien intentando aliviar el dolor.

La boca le sabía horrible, necesitaba un vaso de agua urgente. Se sentía miserable, le dolía todo el cuerpo. '¿Qué pasó anoche?' Se preguntó, no podía recordar que pudo haber pasado para que se sintiera tan mal.

Tenía la boca seca, moría de sed, sentía la lengua dura en la boca; le dolía todo el cuerpo, 'Tal vez estuve en alguna pelea en la que aparentemente no me fue muy bien' pensó la Miko masajeando su sien, apretando con fuerza los ojos dijo "¡Kami muero por una caja de analgésicos!".

"No soy un Kami pero creo que puedo ayudarte con eso" Escucho la vos familiar de un hombre. 'Espero no haber hecho una tontería' pensó la Miko mortificada, aún podía sentir su ropa, por lo menos no estaba desnuda pensó aliviada.

Abriendo los ojos intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, no creía que su cuerpo lo aguantaría, apoyándose con los codos intentó levantarse mirando su entorno

Pudo percatarse que se encontraba en una habitación extraña; las paredes estaban pintadas en un gris claro, los pocos muebles que poseía el lugar consistían en un estante con algunos libros y cajones, un sofá en un tono oscuro con un velador alto, mesitas a ambos lados de una amplia cama de madera tallada con dosel. La cama en la que se encontraba en ese momento estaba vestida con sabanas de seda de color vino, era una habitación con pocos lujos pero muy elegante, 'definitivamente pertenece a un hombre' pensó la Miko observando una de las paredes que iba adornada con un soporte en el que se exhibían varias espadas de diferentes períodos de tiempo.

En otra pared pudo ver las puertas de lo que parecían el baño y vestidor, luego una tercera qué tal vez se trataba de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, esta era ligeramente mayor en tamaño que las otras, todas estaban cerradas, así como las ventanas que llevaban cortinas en tono marfil. 'Definitivamente no es mi habitación' pensó con humor la Miko.

Meneó la cabeza a los lados negativamente, haciendo que el mundo girara causándole nauseas, había olvidado al hombre "¡Oh Kami! No me abandones ahora estomago" Suplico sintiendo que el estómago acompañaba los giros de su cabeza, no tardaría en vaciar el contenido de este si no hacía algo pronto, tomándose de la cabeza con la dos manos intentó sin suceso hacer que el mareo parara. "¡Trágame tierra ahora por favor!" Suplico una vez más, la cabeza le latía con más vehemencia. Volvió a recostarse y apretó los ojos con la puntas de sus dedos, respiro hondo y espero que todo volviera a su lugar. Se sentía miserable.

"Tal vez esto pueda ayudar un poco" dijo la misma vos que había escuchado hace un rato. Alcanzó a ver la mano que aseguraba un vaso con agua con un par de pastillas "¡Agua!" Lentamente logró levantarse, apoyándose de los brazos hasta una posición en la que podía beber sin derramarse el líquido, lo bebió de un sorbo.

"¿Te gustaría un poco más pequeña Miko?" Preguntó la vos, que ahora sin duda sabía que era conocida 'Takeshi...' pensó. Solo él la llamaba así. "¿Takeshi?" Pregunto la Miko volviéndose hacia donde había escuchado hablar a la persona.

"Siempre metiéndote en problemas, pequeña Miko. Agradece a los Kami que haya estado ayer por el vecindario, de otro modo, no quiero pensar que podría haber pasado. ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián? ¡¿Porque te encontrabas sola en ese lugar de mala muerte Kagome?!" Pregunto con severidad el Yōkai.

Ayer... había olvidado lo qué pasó ayer, en un flash le volvió a la memoria los hechos del pasado día; recordaba su plática con Sesshōmaru, la mujer, quien había sido su amante por meses y ahora era su pareja, él la había marcado, Kagome ya no era su pareja y en unos días tampoco sería su esposa.

Recordaba todo. Ojalá hubiera continuado inconsciente. Ahora además de todos los dolores que tenían se le sumaba el del corazón. Su cuerpo mejoraría en unas horas, probablemente su corazón roto también lo haría, pero le tomaría mucho más tiempo, más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. "El bar..." a eso se refería Takeshi.

 _Inicio del Flash back._ _  
_  
Luego de dejar el edificio de Sesshōmaru y la mujer, Kagome había deambulado por las calles de Tokio, no quería enfrentarse a sus hijos, sin duda ellos estarían en el templo esperándola para ser presentados a su mamá; 'Kami...' como quería llorar en los brazos de su madre, quería poder volver a ser una niña, dejar que su madre la acurrucara en sus brazos diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Quería poder olvidar su pesar.

Había decidido caminar en vez de ir a verlos. Camino hasta que sus piernas no pudieron continuar y se vio obligada a entrar a un bar para descansar y beber algo.  
No sabía dónde estaba, la zona no le resultaba familiar. '¿Por cuánto tiempo camine?' Se preguntó.

Por el cansancio que sentía en ese momento había caminado por horas antes de detenerse, además, según la posición del sol probablemente había caminado unas cuatro o cinco horas, era increíble como había estado completamente desconectada de su entorno, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, no recordaba nada.  
Había sido aún de mañana cuando fue a ver a Sesshōmaru, no creía que había pasado más de una hora hablando con el Dai.

Había caminado por horas, su reloj lo había olvidado en la casa con el apuro de salir y el celular se había quedado sin batería. '¡Uff, cuando uno más lo necesita!' Lamentó al revisar el dispositivo electrónico que retiro de su bolso. 'Por lo menos tengo mi bolso' pensó. Algo bueno en toda esa situación. Podría sentarse y pedir una bebida. Con esa actitud entro al bar, al que ni pudo leer el nombre de tan maltrecho que se encontraba el cartel.

No era uno de los mejores bares que había en la ciudad de eso estaba segura, probablemente se encontraba en la lista de los peores, pero era el que tenía cerca y las piernas no le daban para continuar caminando hasta otro lugar. 'Tal vez sea necesario que vuelva a ejercitarme' pensó la Miko. Durante el tiempo que camino con Inuyasha y sus amigos en el pasado, lo había hecho con menos esfuerzo y por más tiempo sin sentirse tan agotada como ahora, extrañaba a sus amigos terriblemente, hoy más que nunca necesitaba ser rescatada por su querido Hanyō pensó Kagome con nostalgia.

El lugar se veía mejor por dentro que por fuera sin dudas. Las luces, impartían al lugar un aire misterioso, hacían más sombras que luces. Habían mesas de billar en un costado, en la que pudo ver a un par de caballeros en una disputa; luego en el fondo una barra donde se encontraban otros caballeros sentados conversando con el cantinero, y alrededor de estos mesas y sillas con diferentes cantidades de ocupantes.  
El bar no estaba repleto, pero para el horario, que ella creyó podrían ser entre las dieciséis o tal vez diecisiete horas, tenía una buena cantidad de clientes, sentía una energía distinta en el lugar, no era desagradable. La música de fondo era agradable.  
Se acercó a la barra y pidió agua, se sentía sedienta.

Sintió como todos los ojos del lugar la miraban a ella, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron en ese instante, pudo percatarse porque la energía del lugar le había parecido un poco cargada. No se encontraba en un bar común, no uno para humanos por lo menos, y menos aún uno para una Miko.

El lugar estaba ocupado por Yōkai y Hanyō. Probablemente era uno de los pocos exclusivos para ellos. '¡Yo y mi suerte!' Pensó indignada, ¿cómo hacia para meterse en problemas sin siquiera intentarlo?

"¿Como puede ser que exista aún una Miko en esta época? Había estado casi seguro que los de tu especie habían prácticamente desaparecido hace muchos años. La única Miko que conozco, que aún vive en nuestros días, es la pareja del Señor del Oeste, y una dama de su calibre jamás entraría a un bar como este" Dijo uno de los Yōkai, pudo fijarse que tenía la apariencia de un señor de mediana edad, las marcas de su especie eran visibles para la Miko, tal vez un demonio de tipo reptil muy escasos en la actualidad.

"Tal vez ella ya no posea ese título y solo esté buscando un lugar donde descansar y aplacar su sed" respondió Kagome mirándolo a los ojos al Yōkai que había hecho la pregunta. No sentía ninguna hostilidad proveniente de este, así que no pensó en esconder su identidad.

"Entonces mi señora, permítame brindarle un trago en agradecimiento a su participación en el tratado que ayudó a mi clan a formar parte del territorio bajo el mando del Señor del Oeste" lo dijo en tono solemne el demonio inclinándose en deferencia.

"Por favor no será necesario, agradezco su ofrecimiento pero..." no pudo terminar sus palabras, el Yōkai se apuró en continuar.

"Será un honor mi señora que pueda brindar con nosotros esta noche. Los últimos quinientos años su reinado y el de su pareja, el Señor del Oeste, fueron los mejores que haya vivido este anciano en muchos años. No siempre uno puede contar con la ayuda de los Yōkai que no son de su misma especie. El Señor del Oeste, fue el primero en aceptar a otros clanes dentro de su territorio, que era puramente canino hasta que usted llego mi señora.

"Nosotros somos conscientes de que nuestro clan y muchos otros, no encontrarían refugio en otros territorios si no fuera por su intervención ante Sesshōmaru-sama. Hubiéramos perecido con el tiempo, por esa razón me gustaría que aceptara brindar con nosotros esta noche" dijo el Yōkai indicándole al cantinero que le sirviera una copa de sake a la Miko.

"Si lo pones de esa manera, quien soy yo para rechazar tan placentera invitación" dijo Kagome levantando el vaso que le habían servido, saludando al Yōkai al que se sumaron otros levantando de la misma manera sus vasos. Lo bebió de un sorbo haciendo que se le quemara la garganta con el líquido, era una bebida bastante fuerte. Había bebido sake de Yōkai en varias ocasiones, eran más fuerte que el que preparaban los humanos, debía tener cuidado con la cantidad ya que no quería dar una mala impresión saliendo arrastrada del lugar. Lastimosamente para la Miko no fue el caso ya que ese fue el primero de muchos brindis.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a varios Yōkai pertenecientes a distintos clanes; muchos de ellos habían encontrado refugio en las tierras del Señor del Oeste durante las guerras territoriales y la caza a Yōkai en los años negros, así era como ellos recordaban al tiempo en que habían sido cazados por los hombres religiosos que habían venido de tierras lejanas profesando la existencia de un solo Dios.

Había platicado con el cantinero, que resultaba ser un Kuma Yōkai. Su clan también había migrado al Oeste durante la caza de demonios, y se habían establecido en la afueras de Sapporo. Los mismos aún permanecían en esas tierras hasta hoy.  
El y su familia, que consistía en tres ósenos machos y una joven Kuma, que según explicó el afable cantinero debía tener aproximadamente su misma edad, ademas estaba también su señora. La hija había dado a luz recientemente y se encontraba en compañía de su madre. El y su familia habían migrado a la ciudad de Tokio unas décadas atrás buscando mejorar sus condiciones económicas.

Kagome sospechaba que probablemente esa no haya sido la única razón de la mudanza. Su hija había encontrado a su alma gemela en un hombre humano. Su clan era conocido por repudiar a los de su especie. Probablemente hayan excluido a la familia por permitir que la hija se emparejara con un humano.

Podía percibir el amor que el Kuma Yōkai tenía por su familia. Ella no dudaba que él habría dejado todo para darle una oportunidad a su hija de encontrar su verdadera felicidad. Tokio era la ciudad donde residía el Señor del Oeste y este tenía una pareja humana. No juzgarían aquí a su hija por su elección, era sin dudas el mejor lugar para vivir.

Los tragos continuaron viniendo, ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había brindado. Fue consciente de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido cuando quiso levantarse para utilizar el sanitario y casi cae al suelo. Si no hubiera sido por la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa de la barra, probablemente hubiera hecho un papelón. Respiró hondo, calmando los latidos de su corazón y se dirigió con pasos seguros al sanitario.

Luego de aliviarse, se lavo las manos aprovechando para mojarse el rostro. Debía parar con los tragos ahora, se sentía intoxicada pero aún podría caminar sin tambalearse. "Si sigo a este paso, no podré llegar hasta el hotel" dijo en vos alta dirigiéndose a su reflejo en el espejo, había decidido dormir en un hotel, no quería volver a una casa vacía otra vez, la casa tenía demasiados recuerdos, necesitaba aislarse de todo por un tiempo, repensar su vida y que haría con ella luego del divorcio.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con los patrones del bar, había olvidado el motivo por el que había estado ahí. Ahora que se encontraba sola, los acontecimientos del día de hoy le volvían a la mente con venganza sumando su estado etílico hacía que se sintiera terrible, quiso llorar pero no quería dar explicaciones a las personas que se encontraban fueran del sanitario, respirando hondo tomó un poco de agua y empezó a mojarse el rostro una vez más.

Debía salir de allí y buscar un hotel donde pudiera pasar la noche, tal vez unos días, ahora mismo necesitaba una ducha y una larga noche de sueño.

Con eso en mente se acercó a Hiro, el cantinero, y pidió la cuenta para poder retirarse. Este se negó a darle diciéndole que la cuenta había sido saldada y que ella había sido una invitada ilustre en su establecimiento. Agradeció a los presentes, luego pidió a Hiro si podía pedirle un taxi para que la llevara hasta su hotel, en esto, Susumu, un Ōkami Yōkai, que había estado sentado en la barra escuchando y haciendo comentarios sobre las anécdotas compartidas durante la noche habló "Yo puedo acercarla a donde desee Mi Señora" se ofreció el Ōkami a la Miko ganándose miradas sospechosas de los demás Yōkai del bar.

"Agradezco su oferta Susumu-San pero prefiero esperar al taxi, de seguro no tardará en llegar" dijo la Miko rechazando la propuesta del Yōkai de forma cortes. No quería que él la llevara a ningún lugar, y mucho menos supiera dónde estaba alojada. El Ōkami no le parecía de confianza. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el bar, la había mirado intensamente, sentía como la desnudaba solo con la mirada, se había percatado del deseo en su mirada y no lo apreciaba.

El Ōkami continuo insistiendo alegando que su automóvil se encontraba aparcado afuera del bar y que no sería ninguna molestia acercarla hasta donde ella quisiera, pero La Miko continuo agradeciéndolo y negándose a tomar su invitación.

Esto continuo, hasta que Satoshi, el Ryu Yōkai que había empezado a brindarle los tragos, pusiera al Ōkami en su lugar diciéndole que la dama no apreciaba su insistencia y que respetará su decisión. El Ōkami ofendido por el rechazo de la Miko, se levantó de golpe de la silla en la que estaba haciendo que cayera al piso y se retiró soltando humo por las orejas. 'Tal vez era parte demonio elemental' pensó Kagome con humor imaginándose al Yōkai.

Inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento Ryu Yōkai luego que este chasqueara sus dientes y sonriera de forma picarona. El Yōkai había entendido el predicamento en el que se encontraba la Miko, guiñándole el ojo, sonrió luego continuo platicando con sus amigos.

Hiro había dicho que el taxi llegaría en cinco minutos, lo que hizo que ella decidiera despedirse y esperar en la puerta de bar. Con la promesa de volver al lugar una vez más para conocer a la señora de Hiro y a su nieta, la Miko salió a esperar al taxi.

Al salir del bar se percató que había pasado bastante tiempo dentro, había anochecido y las calles se encontraban vacías. Tal vez habría transcurrido mucho más tiempo de lo ella creía, '¿Qué horas será? ¿Por qué no se lo pregunte a Hiro?' Pensó la Miko.

Caminó hasta la esquina, quería ver si podía divisar al taxi, pero no tuvo suerte, decidió volver hasta el bar y esperar en frente. Al darse vuelta, chocó contra alguien haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, los reflejos de la persona a la que había chocado previnieron que no cayera al suelo "Perdone señor, no lo vi" apuró la Miko en decir parándose recta intentando soltarse de la persona que la había tomado por los hombros. Mirando al rostro del individuo fue sorprendida al encontrarse cara a cara con el Ōkami.

"Nos encontramos otra vez princesa" dijo el Yōkai con tono meloso '¡Uff! Tan pronto pase de señora a princesa' pensó ella con irritación a las palabras del Ōkami.

Poniendo las manos en la cintura, levantando la barbilla lo miro fijo a los ojos y dijo "No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo Susumu-san para que usted lo haya notado, no hace más de cinco minutos estábamos platicando con los otros en el bar" A esto, el Yōkai mostrando todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa dijo "Pero para mí parecieron horas, no siempre puede uno encontrarse en la compañía de tan hermosa hembra" Continuo el Ōkami sin apartar los ojos de Kagome. "Espero hayas cambiado de idea en relación a mi propuesta. Sería más que un placer poder acompañarte hasta tu alojamiento" dijo el Yōkai con lascivia.

Kagome empezó a irritarse pensó que había quedado claro que ella no se sentía atraída por el hombre o Yōkai, había intentado hacerle entender sin ser descortés que no estaba interesada, pero aparentemente la terquedad es un rasgo común entre los Ōkami o tal vez los caninos en general pensó mejor. "Susumu-san espero entienda, pero no estoy interesada. Ya he pedido un taxi que sin dudas llegará en cualquier momento" intentó una vez más hacer entender al Yōkai que no quería que la llevara a ninguna parte, no ahora tampoco nunca.

Empezaba a irritarle la insistencia del Yōkai. El hecho de estar un poco pasadas de copas no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. En eso el Ōkami se le acercó tomándole de manera inesperada del brazo diciendo "Vendrás conmigo princesa, lo quieras o no, tengo algo que enseñarte que sin duda te encantara".

'¡¿Qué le pasa a estos Yōkai que no pueden entender que NO es NO?!' pensó la Miko sintiendo que sus poderes empezaban a manifestarse ante la amenaza que presentaba el Ōkami, no quería purificarlo pero si continuaba molestándola probablemente se vería en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Apretando los puños con fuerza dijo entre dientes "Te sugiero que me sueltes, aparentemente eres bastante ingenuo al pensar que no puedo hacerte daño. Nunca has sentido el poder de una Miko, ¿verdad?" dijo Kagome con una sonrisa ladeada.

Con un grito de dolor el Ōkami la soltó apretando la mano que había sido quemada por el poder espiritual de la Miko al pecho, luego dijo con furia "¡Pagaras por esto perra!" y la ataco con las garras en alto.

Kagome sorprendida por velocidad el Yōkai apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una barrera con su poder para protegerse del ataque, retrocediendo unos pasos perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza por el cordón de la vereda perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fin del Flashback.

Lo que había pasado después no recordaba pero ahora sabia porque le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, busco con la mano el lugar donde había llevado el golpe y efectivamente tenía un chichón muy doloroso.

"Si el bar, ahí fue donde te encontré a punto de ser atacada por un Ōkami, ¡¿que pensabas Kagome para estar por esos lugares, sola?!" Pregunto el Yōkai levantando la vos.

"Estaba esperando un taxi" dijo en vos baja la Miko frotando el chichón que tenía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, 'Gracias Kami-Sama por haber enviado a Takeshi. No quiero saber qué habrá ocurrido al Ōkami en manos del Neko' pensó Kagome.

Takeshi había sido un buen amigo por mucho tiempo, él era el hermano mayor de Shun y actual alfa de las Panteras Sombras.

Mirándolo, se sonrojó y giro el rostro con rapidez diciendo "¡No estás vestido Takeshi! ¡Por favor ponte algo de ropa!" Había olvidado la falta de pudor de los Yōkai, el Neko llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura y nada más. Lo poco que vio dejo a la Miko completamente avergonzada, nunca había visto a otro hombre sin ropa, Sesshōmaru había sido el primer y único hombre al que había visto desnudo antes, sus hijos no contaban en la suma.

El Neko Yōkai sonrió de manera arrogante y ronroneando a la Miko dijo "¡Pero si no estoy desnudo Kagome-Chan! ¿Después de vivir tantos años rodeada de Yōkai aún no has perdido el pudor pequeña Miko?" Soltando una carcajada se alejó hacia una de las puertas.

Kagome no quiso volver a mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba el Neko, no quería volver a verlo sin ropa. Lo que había visto era suficiente para tenerlo impreso en sus pensamientos por un buen tiempo.

Llevando las manos al rostro cubriéndolo con ellas pensó 'Deberia estar acostumbrada a la galantería de Takeshi?'.

El Neko era un Yōkai muy atractivo eso no podía discutir, todo lo contrario a su pareja, este tenía el pelo negro corto, la piel bronceada muy diferente a la de los asiáticos dándole un aire exótico con sus vibrantes ojos verdes que en ocasiones parecían de un tono amarillento. Físicamente como cualquier Yōkai era envidiable, alto, pasaba el metro ochenta con seguridad, fuertes brazos, abdomen marcado, piernas definidas, pudo ver que poseía una marca extraña en el pecho, no pudo distinguir el dibujo pero parecía algún tipo de tatuaje.

El Neko Yōkai siempre había sido un Don Juan, sin importarle el estado civil de la hembra a quien lanzaba sus encantos.

En todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo jamás lo había visto en compañía de una hembra, pero había escuchado rumores en los pasillos del Palacio de la Luna de sus hazañas como rompe corazones, miles de ellas en realidad.

Kagome sospechaba que su pareja lo había alejado de la fortaleza por esa razón, hacía tiempo que no veía al Neko Yōkai.

"¿Dónde has estado Takeshi? Harán dos años que no hemos sabido de ti" dijo la Miko sin girarse en la dirección del Neko.

"Puedes voltearte ahora Kagome" dijo el Neko haciendo que la Miko girara el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. "Takeshi seguro podías ponerte algo más que un jeans, no tendrías algo con que cubrirte" Dijo con gestos apuntando a su pecho.

"¡Na, estoy bien así!" Dijo el Neko con humor, la situación le daba mucha risa, sabía que la Miko era una humana muy pudorosa, había vivido más de quinientos entre los de su especie sin haber perdido su recato, le gustaba ponerla en aprietos, esta era una situación que aprovecharía con gusto, pensó el Neko sonriendo a la Miko mostrando sus afilados dientes.

"¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!" Dijo la Miko cruzándose de brazos, podía ver como el Neko disfrutaba hacerla sentir incómoda, pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, ella era una mujer adulta que podía tener una conversación con un hombre medio vestido sin ponerse roja como un tomate, '¡Por lo menos lo intentaré!' Pensó con determinación la Miko, además el estaba en su casa, o eso creía Kagome, podía andar como se le plazca ella era una invitada nada más.

Eso volvió a despertar la curiosidad de la Miko y mirándolo a los ojos, sin desviar la vista a zonas que podían meterla en aprietos Kagome volvió a preguntar "¿Takeshi, qué hacías tu anoche cuando me encontraste? La última vez que nos vimos salías de viaje hacia Rusia" dijo la Miko al Neko Yōkai.

Suspirando, Takeshi tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba al costado del estante en la habitación luego mirándola dijo "No hace mucho que he regresado, había ido a Rusia en un principio pero de ahí pase a Europa, llegando a unas ciudades de África antes de volver a Japón".

"¿Por qué has estado en todos esos lugares Takeshi, yo pensaba que habías viajado por motivos particulares? Recuerdo que Sesshōmaru me había comentado algo sobre una disputa familiar" dijo la Miko.

"¡Uff!" Bufo el Neko, Kagome estaba segura de haberlo visto poniendo los ojos en blanco en un instante, continuando dijo "era lo que tu pareja necesitaba que pensaras Kagome" luego suspirando con resignación continuó "Me asignaron la tarea de investigar el último atentado perpetrado por los extremistas" mirando la reacción de la Miko ante tales palabras.

Bajando la cabeza Kagome trago saliva y dijo "No sabía que te habían dado esa tarea Takeshi".

"Así es, Sesshōmaru-sama envió a sus mejores espías y me asignó como jefe de equipo. Habubieron rumores que apuntaba que la sede de los terroristas se encontraba en Moscú, pero no encontramos nada; continuamos por Múnich, luego Praga, y otros países donde no pudimos encontrar absolutamente nada concreto. Hace unos días fui contactado por uno de mis informantes de Japón, nos reunimos en un callejón a unas cuadras de donde te encontré" dijo el Neko Yōkai.

"¿Conseguiste alguna información valiosa de tu informante?" Pregunto la Miko. "Tal vez" dijo el Neko mirándola con seriedad "Kagome, aún no me has contado qué hacías en esa parte de la ciudad, en ese bar, ¡podía oler el alcohol en tu cuerpo! Estabas intoxicada, porque de otro modo no me explico cómo pudiste dejarte atacar por ese cachorro sin purificarlo!" Dijo el Neko con fuerza.

"¡Ei!" dijo la Miko cruzando los brazos "¡Para tu información no había tomado demasiado! Y el estúpido Ōkami no entendía que no quería saber nada el. No quería tener que purificarlo, nada más quería ganar tiempo hasta que llegara mi taxi y pudiera retirarme" Dijo la Miko molesta, no es que ella haya causado la situación de propósito.

"¿Qué pasaría si el cachorro matara al conductor del taxi o si te siguiera? ¿Qué harías entonces?" Pregunto Takeshi nervioso, no entendía por qué la Miko insistía en proteger al Yōkai que con seguridad le había hecho cosas terribles de no haber sido por él.

Suspirando la Miko dijo despacio "Pero nada de eso pasó gracias a Kami-sama y gracias a ti también Takeshi, no pude agradecer tu ayuda" dijo la Miko inclinando la cabeza con respeto haciendo que el Neko cruzara sus brazos y soltara un leve bufido.

"No está bien que pongas en manos del destino tu vida si tú puedes hacer algo para defenderte Kagome. ¿No pensaste qué tal vez no seas la primera persona a quien intenta forzar? Pero puedo asegurarte que esa fue la última" dijo el Neko mirando sus afiladas garras con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos en puntas a la Miko.

No quería pensar que hubiera sido de ella si Takeshi no hubiese aparecido cuando ella había perdido el conocimiento. El Tenía razón, debía haberlo purificado antes, nadie la condenaría por defenderse, no dejaría que volviera a pasar, estaba muy acostumbrada a que los machos de su familia se encargaran de resolver sus disputas físicas, ella era una Miko, podía haberlo purificado en segundos pero su recelo casi le había costado la vida. "Tienes razón Takeshi, no volveré a hacerlo" dijo la Miko luego completo diciendo "Gracias".

"¿Donde está Sesshōmaru-sama, Kagome? ¿Por qué estabas sola en ese lugar? Ahora que lo pienso no puedo olerlo en ti, esa sin duda fue la razón por la que el cachorro intento sobrepasarse contigo, ningún macho sería tan estúpido intentando forzar a la pareja del Dai Yōkai" dijo el NekoYōkai mirando a la Miko de manera sospechosa.

Kagome pensó que como líder de las Panteras Sombras, Takeshi estaría al tanto de la investigación que había realizado Shun, pero luego recordó que él le había dicho que había vuelto a Japón hacia unos días recién, 'Tal vez no había tenido aun la posibilidad de conversar con su hermano' pensó la Miko.

Suspirando la Miko se resigno a lo inevitable, tendría que contarle al Neko, 'Se enteraría de todos modos una vez se pusiera en contacto con Shun 'pensó ella.

"Ya no soy pareja de Sesshōmaru, Takeshi" dijo la Miko con tristeza "Lleva meses viendo a otra mujer y hoy vi su marca en el hombro de la hembra" desvió la .mirada a la ventana, no quería ver el rostro del Neko, era la primera persona a quien contaba lo que había sucedido, jamás pensó encontrarse en esa situación y mucho menos con el Neko Yōkai de oyente.

Sintió como el aura del Neko se hacía inestable, luego escucho el gruñido del mismo y giro buscándolo con los ojos, en ese instante pudo ver como el Yōki deTakeshi se arremolinaba en torno de él haciendo que los poderes de la Miko reaccionaran ante la amenaza, se le erizaron los pelos a Kagome, quien apuro en preguntar "¿Takeshi que te sucede?" ganándose la atención del Neko Yōkai.

"¿Dices que el marcó a otra hembra y que ha estado con ella por meses?" la Miko escucho al Neko preguntar con vos grave, mas bestial. "Si, así es. ¿Qué ocurre Takeshi? Empiezas a asustarme" dijo la Miko con aprehensión.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire el Neko Yōkai intento calmar su Yōki, no quería asustar a la pequeña Miko "No quise dar importancia al dato que mi informante me había pasado Kagome, dado que todos en bajo el mando de Sesshōmaru-sama saben de su devoción hacia ti" ganándose un bufido de la Miko a sus palabras, el Neko continuo sin darle importancia "Pero ante las noticias que acabas de darme creo que tal vez tengan algo de veracidad. Veras el Yōkai al que vi me dijo que él había participado de una disputa amistosa con otros Yōkai. Uno de esos Yōkai había contado como su señora había ideado un plan para separar a la pareja del Oeste con la ayuda de un clan extranjero. Según conto el plan consistía en separarlo de su humana y causar caos en la región para que ella pudiera tomar el poder después"

"Oh, esa no me lo esperaba" dijo la Miko poniéndose pálida ante las noticias.

"¡Yoshio debemos hablar!" Dijo la pequeña Hanyō de cabellos negros saliendo de las sombras del gran árbol sagrado.

"¡Kami, Harumi debes dejar de hacer eso! No te puedes aparecer en cualquier parte, ¡casi me matas del susto!" Dijo el Hanyō de pelo plateado, luego mirando detrás de la muchacha pregunto "¿Donde está Hayate, pensé que vendría contigo?".

"Aquí estoy" Escucho al Neko decir saliendo de entre las sombras.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto la joven Hanyō de cabellos plateados que había escuchado a sus hermanos conversando luego viendo las caras serias de los dos recién llegados indagó "¿Saben algo de mamá? Aún no ha llegado, la he llamado al celular varías veces pero no contesta".

Tanto la pequeña Hanyō como el Neko Yōkai se miraron por unos segundos, luego la joven muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza dijo "No creo que mamá venga hoy Sayuri".  
"¿Que dices?" Dijo el otro Hanyō que había estado observando desde los árboles a sus hermanos, él y su mellizo habían permanecido ocultos en el bosque esperando la llegada de sus padres pero luego de ver a sus demás hermanos conversando se acercaron para enterarse de las noticias.

"No veo a Rin y a Shippo, tal vez deberíamos esperarlos para hablar" dijo el Neko Yōkai a la Inu Hanyō. "Llamaré a Rin para que podamos reunirnos en su casa, le pediré que avise a Shippo. ¿Podrás llevarnos a todos?" Pregunto Harumi al Neko.

Negando con la cabeza el Neko contestó "No creo poder llevar a todos, he utilizado demasiada energía, tal vez pueda llevar a dos más además de nosotros".

"Me están matando con esta intriga, ¿Que está pasando Harumi? ¿Por qué no vendría mamá? ¡Ha estado esperando este día por siglos! Pude sentir cuando libero su energía hace un momento" dijo el Inu Hanyō de pelo negro que como su hermana menor había estirado mas los rasgos de su madre, él a diferencia de su hermano mellizo poseia cabellos negros y ojos azules como su madre, en tanto que su mellizo era la copia exacta de su padre con la diferencia de las orejas, él como todos sus hermanos tenían las orejas redondeadas como las de su madre.

La Miko había estado terriblemente decepcionada por el hecho de que ninguno de sus hijos había nacido con las adorables orejas de perro como su querido amigo Inuyasha. Su padre había explicado qué tal vez eso se debía a la energía espiritual pasado por por su madre a cada joven Hanyō de alguna manera estabilizaba el Yōki heredado por su padre, una unión perfecta que había creado niños extraordinarios con poderes inigualables.

"Tranquilo Hiroki, sin dudas todo será explicado con tiempo, ¿no es así?" Pregunto el otro Hanyō intentando tranquilizar a su mellizo.

Asintiendo la Inu Hanyō dijo "Gracias Haruki, todo será esclarecido, me gustaría nada más que estemos todos para que podamos conversar. Llamaré ahora a Rin" y tomando su celular la Hanyō marco el número de su hermana mayor.

Rin no tardó en atender hablando sin parar dijo "¡Harumi! ¡Oh! Ya se estoy atrasada, pero me quede dormida con la bebe, ¿están todos ya? ¡Estoy terminando de arreglar a Aiko-Chan y ya nos vamos!" Dijo la mujer del otro lado del celular ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana menor. Esta respondió "No te apresures Rin, llamaba para decirte que estaríamos llegando a tu casa en unos minutos y si podías avisar a Shippo para que también vaya estaría genial".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya termino todo?! ¡Pero pensé que se quedarían más tiempo y que podría reunirme con ustedes! Oh... ¡mamá debe estar muy decepcionada de que no haya podido llegar al encuentro con los abuelos y el tío Sota!" Dijo la joven mujer entre sollozos, se había puesto a llorar del otro lado del teléfono haciendo que su hermana menor entrara en pánico.

"¡No Rin por favor no llores! No ha pasado nada de eso, es que mamá y papá tampoco están aquí y necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos para conversar, es un tema importante que afecta a toda nuestra manada, creo que deberíamos llamar al tío Inu también ya que él es parte de nuestra manada" dijo la Hanyō a su hermana haciendo que parara de llorar al instante de escuchar su palabras.

"¿Que está sucediendo Harumi? ¿Por qué papá y mamá no están ahí? ¿Qué es tan grave que tengamos que avisar al tío Inu? Sabes que él no pudo asistir a la reunión porque Saori tenía marcado su parto para hoy, ni él ni tía Kagura podían dejar a su hija sola" dijo la joven mujer.

"No lo he olvidado hermana, pero probablemente tío Inu quiera saber lo que está pasando entre nuestros padres, nada más pregúntale, ¿ok? Que decida él. Tal vez Saori ya dio a luz y pueda asistir a la reunión, estaremos en unos minutos por ahí Rin" dijo la Hanyō, luego completo "Ah, y no olvides llamar a Shippo también por favor".

"Está bien Harumi, haré las llamadas, apresúrense por favor, esto está matándome de curiosidad, ¡nos vemos!" Dijo Rin cortando la llamada.

Harumi guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y volteó para ver la mirada sombría de sus hermanos. Yoshio fue el que hizo la pregunta que todos querían saber.

"¿Que está pasando con nuestros padres Harumi? ¿Qué es tan importante como para reunir a la manada con tanta urgencia?" Pregunto el alto Hanyō cruzando sus brazos mirando a su hermana con severidad.

"Papá marco a otra mujer, no puedo hallar a mamá" fueron las palabras de la pequeña muchacha.

En el templo Shinto custodiado por la familia Higurashi pudo escucharse el rugido bestial del primogénito de Sesshōmaru, Señor del Oeste y la Shikon no Miko, Kagome. Luego los jóvenes reunidos en los jardines del mismo templo vieron como su hermano mayor desaparecía en una nube de polvo.

A/N: Y así llegamos al capítulo número tres, ¡yei!

Significados de los nombres de los personajes hasta aquí.

Hiro: Nombre de doble significado. Por un lado, "amplio", y por el otro, "extenso, grande".

Satoshi: Hombre de mente brillante, que ve las cosas con claridad.

Susumu: Hombre progresista e innovador.

Takeshi: Nombre con doble significado. Por un lado, "guerrero feroz", y por el otro, "inflexible como el bambú"

Yoshio: Coraje.

Harumi: Belleza primaveral, flor de primavera.

Hayate: Rápido como el viento.

Sayuri: Pequeña flor de lirio.

Hiroki: Gran fuerza.

Haruki: Brillo del sol.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! *suspiros*.

Capitulo 4.

 _Antes…_

En el templo Shinto custodiado por la familia Higurashi pudo escucharse el rugido bestial del primogénito de Sesshōmaru, Señor del Oeste y la Shikon no Miko, Kagome. Luego los jóvenes reunidos en los jardines del mismo templo vieron como su hermano mayor desaparecía en una nube de polvo.

 _Ahora…_

"¡¿Quieres decir que nuestro padre mató a nuestra madre para marcar a otra mujer?!" pregunto Sayuri entre dientes, sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a dorados, luchaba con su sangre Yōkai.

"¡Noo! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que él la mato y que por esa razón no puedo encontrarla?" pregunto entrando pánico la Hanyō de cabellos negros. Ella como todos sus hermanos poseía un poder especial, era más sensible a la energía de las personas y una vez conociendo el aura de estas podía ubicarlas con facilidad. Hacían un gran equipo con el Neko Yōkai quien así como los demás miembros de su clan podía trasladarse por las sombras.

"¡¿Y qué crees que paso aquí Harumi?! Yoshio salió enfurecido luego de escucharte decir que papá había marcado a otra hembra y que no podías sentir a mamá en ninguna parte" dijo Hiroki completamente enfurecido, no entendía que sucedía pero él como todos sus hermanos luchaba contra su sangre Yōkai, su poder espiritual hacia posible que resistiera y no saliera enfurecido, la sangre de su madre equilibraba el Yōki de su padre y no necesitaban un sello para ese poder como había pasado con su tío Inuyasha.

Cada joven Inu Hanyō poseía un don especial además de velocidad, súper fuerza y longevidad, el don residía en los poderes espirituales heredados de su madre.

Harumi, la hija menor de Kagome y Sesshōmaru, quien poseía una gran similitud física a su madre a excepción de los ojos y las marcas en el rostro parecidas a las de su padre pero en un tono verdoso, era sensible a las energías de las personas, pudiendo localizar a cualquier individuo con la que había estado en contacto en un radio de kilómetros.

Sayuri, la segunda hija de la pareja del Oeste poseía el poder de sanar, podía sanar tanto a Yōkai como humanos canalizando su energía a través de sus manos, era un poder extraordinario y muy útil en las batallas. A diferencia de su hermana menor, Sayuri era una versión femenina de su padre a excepción de las marcas en el rostro, la Hanyō de pelos plateados poseía una sola franja de color rojo en cada lado del rostro.

Los mellizos Hiroki y Haruki eran como el agua y el vino en todo sentido. Hiroki que era el menor de los dos por unos minutos había heredado los rasgos de su madre, una versión masculina de la Miko como su tío Inuyasha siempre lo decía; cabellos negros, ojos azules, rápido con las palabras y de temperamento más fuerte que su mellizo Haruki, que era una versión más joven de su padre. Kagome había hecho bromas al respecto diciendo que ella no había aportado nada en la genética de su cachorro.

Haruki podía parecer a su padre físicamente pero había heredado el temperamento de su madre, sus gestos, compañerismo, lealtad, era un joven tranquilo que siempre intentaba apaciguar a sus hermanos en especial a su mellizo que no dudaba en lanzarse a los enfrentamientos de cualquier índole. Tanto él como su mellizo poseían dones muy peculiares; Hiroki podía ver a los espíritus, sean buenos o malos, el Inu Hanyō podía comunicarse con ellos e incluso en ocasiones purificarlos si fuera necesario. Haruki por su parte podía ver fragmentos del futuro, así era como él se refería a sus visiones, fragmentos que no siempre lo involucraban a él o a su familia. Las imágenes aparecían al azar mostrando situaciones que podían o no cumplirse, era algo agotador para el joven Hanyō, pues la visiones podían darse en cualquier momento, incluso cuando estaba dormido las visiones no lo dejaban confundiéndose con sus sueños.

Yoshio, primogénito de la pareja del Oeste, había sido el único de los cinco hijos en heredar el símbolo de la luna haciéndolo legitimo heredero del Clan de los Inu Blancos. El símbolo había sido pasado por la madre de Sesshōmaru a su hijo, ya que ella había sido la heredera del clan desposada por el temible Inu No Taisho, el Yōkai más poderoso de su época.

En un principio había generado una gran disputa entre las distintas casas que comprendían el clan de Inu Blancos el hecho de que un Hanyō sea el futuro alfa de todos ellos. Algunos apoyaban dado el pedigrí del muchacho, era un Hanyō, pero nadie podía negar el poder que este poseía a muy temprana edad, destacándose en el manejo de la espada como su padre, además de poseer un talento nato para las estrategias en el campo de batalla, había liderado el ejercito del Oeste en varias contiendas saliendo victorioso de todas ellas.

La familia del Oeste había sido imbatible en las batallas entre los señores cardinales, comandados por el poderoso Señor del Oeste y su pareja, la legendaria Shikon no Miko habían conquistado a sus enemigos con fiereza y determinación siendo uno de los pocos clanes en preservar sus territorios incluso luego de la ocupación humana, llegando a formar alianza con los distintos gobernantes humanos a través de tratados en los que la Miko había actuado como mediadora entre los Yōkai y los humanos.

Yoshio a diferencia de sus hermanos no poseía un don espiritual, el había nacido con una bestia interior como los Inu de sangre pura, pero sin poder tomar la forma bestial como su padre, esto lo hacía único en su especie, un secreto sabido solo por su familia y sus más fieles vasallos.

No había precedentes a la situación del Inu Hanyō, su bestia era sumamente poderosa haciendo que en muchas ocasiones perdiera su conciencia dejándose llevar por sus instintos. La bestia reconocía únicamente a sus alfas en poder, habiendo sido sometido por su padre o por su madre en ocasiones extremadamente necesarias. Con el tiempo, Yoshio había aprendido a someter a su bestia y con la ayuda espiritual de su madre había aprendido a controlar sus poderes.

La situación en la que se encontraban los hijos menores del Palacio de la Luna era sumamente impactante, todos sabían que el Inu Hanyō había salido en búsqueda de su padre con la intención de combatirlo.

Ninguno de sus hermanos sabia de lo que Yoshio sería capaz de hacer con su padre después de lo que había escuchado, un gran malentendido que sin duda no terminaría nada bien para uno de los dos.

"¡Hayate debemos encontrar a Yoshio lo antes posible!" dijo Harumi tomando de la mano al Neko Yōkai quien asintiendo con la cabeza con una expresión seria en el rostro pregunto "¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?".

"Puedo sentir que va en dirección al edificio en el que se encontraba nuestro padre" afirmo la Inu Hanyō, mirando hacia la ciudad, no tenía dudas que con la velocidad con la que se desplazaba su hermano mayor no tardaría en llegar junto a su padre y su nueva pareja.

"Ok, vámonos" dijo el Neko Yōkai asintiendo una vez más con la cabeza luego mirando a los demás Inu Hanyō dijo "Nos encontramos en la casa de Rin y Shippo, intentaremos llegar a Yoshio antes que llegue a Sesshōmaru-sama".

"¿Qué piensan hacer una vez que lo encuentren? ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene el poder suficiente para pararlo!" dijo asustada Sayuri, ella había visto a su hermano perderse a sus instintos en más ocasiones que sus pares menores, ella había acompañado de cerca la lucha de Yoshio para someter a su bestia interior, no había precedentes de Inu Hanyō poseedores de una bestia, la mayoría de ellos poseía el Yōki pasado por la sangre Yōkai del progenitor haciendo inestable la sangre del Hanyō, en el caso de ella y sus hermanos el Yōki de su padre era estabilizado por los poderes espirituales de la sangre de su madre, pero con Yoshio había sido distinto haciendo necesaria la intervención de sus padres para ayudarlo a domar a su bestia, el Denia controlar su poder.

"No te preocupes Sayuri, estaremos bien, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo de nuestro padre o de la perra que lo acompaña" dijo Harumi sonriendo con malicia.

"¡No juegues con esto Harumi! Sabes lo que puede suceder cuando la pareja de un Inu Yōkai es amenazada, la bestia de nuestro padre no dejaría que nada pasara con ella, atacaría a nuestro hermano sin dudarlo" dijo la Hanyō de pelo plateado mirando con severidad a su hermana menor.

"No estoy tan convencida de eso Sayuri" dijo la joven Hanyō a su hermana, luego levantando la mano cuando vio que la peliplateada empezaba a hablar una vez continuo "Te lo explicaremos mas tarde, después de que hayamos encontrado a Yoshio" y sonriendo la Inu Hanyō de cabellos negros apretó la mano del Neko haciendo que él la guiara a las sombras desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes en el templo.

"Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ponernos en marcha, Rin estará esperándonos" dijo Haruki mirando a sus hermanos con seriedad, acababa de tener una visión del futuro bastante perturbadora, no quería comentarlo a sus hermanos, no antes de saber que pasaba con sus padres.

Los otros dos Inu Hanyō asintieron con la cabeza poniéndose en marcha en dirección al hogar de sus hermanos mayores, ninguno de ellos sabía que había pasado entre sus padres, tampoco sabían que pasaría con su manada luego de este inesperado giro del destino. Desapareciendo de los jardines del templo Higurashi, los Inu Hanyō viajaron por la azotea de las construcciones de la gran ciudad nipona.

* * *

Pudo sentir a su cachorro acercándose, Yoshio no estaba contento, podía sentirlo en su terrible aura, quien diría que un Hanyō sería poseedor de semejante poder capaz de rivalizar a cualquier Dai Yōkai e incluso sobrepasarlo. No estaba seguro si su cachorro decidiera pelear sin restricciones podría contra él.

Sabía de lo que el Hanyō era capaz, él más que nadie conocía su poder, lo había entrenado, había moldeado al cachorro para sucederlo como Alfa de los Inu Blancos. Sentía orgullo de su cachorro y del poder que este poseía. Nadie además de su manada sabía del poder que su hijo llevaba dentro.

Sabía él que hoy su hijo pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, pelearía por el honor de su madre, eso nada más lo haría un formidable oponente, 'Nada está asegurado' pensó el Dai mirando por la ventana, la pelea que le esperaba contra su hijo no sería fácil, luego se giró y clavó sus ojos a la perra que continuaba quejándose en la cama.

"¿Por qué permaneces aún aquí mujer? ¿Que no te he dicho que desaparecieras de mi vista?"  
Dijo el Dai fríamente. Había escuchado la verborrea de la perra de pelos dorados por horas, '¿Como puede hablar sin respirar?' Pensó el Dai ya que la mujer parecía no terminar sus lamentos.

"¡No me iré a ningún lugar Sesshōmaru! ¡Ya te he dicho que mi lugar es a tu lado, como pareja tuya es mi obligación permanecer...!" Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Dai había aparecido frente a ella, tomándola del cuello la acercó al rostro y con disgusto dijo "Eres una idiota o eres totalmente inepta para sentir el Yōki de otros individuos, ¿no te has percatado del peligroso poder que se aproxima a nosotros?" Sesshōmaru pudo darse cuenta cuando las palabras que acababa de decir surtieron efecto en la Inu.

Abriendo mucho los ojos intentando girar el cuello que el Dai aun tenía en sus garras, la Inu sintió el Yōki de la persona que se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad impresionante, no tardaría en llegar, unos minutos nada más pensó la Inu tragando saliva.

"¿Qui-Quién es?" Pregunto la blonda intentando sacarse las garras de su pareja del cuello "¡Suéltame Sesshōmaru, me haces daño!" Gimoteó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. '¿Que está pasando?' Se preguntó la Inu, aparentemente el Dai conocía al Yōkai que venía junto a ellos. Ella nunca había sido muy buena en leer la energía de los otros, por esa razón había sido sorprendida por el Neko Yōkai, había escuchado hablar de estos individuos, del Clan de las Patera Sombras y cómo podían esconderse entre las sombras esperando atrapar a sus presas. Habían muy pocos de ellos y todos vivían en los territorios del Oeste del que su pareja era Señor y que ahora también le pertenecían a ella. '¡¿Cómo se atreve esa estúpida criatura a enfrentarme?! ¡Me encargare de él y de todo su clan una vez asuma mi legitimo lugar como Señora del Oeste!' Pensó la Inu de pelos dorados recordando su encuentro con el Neko Yōkai.

'Y ahora me encuentro en otro aprieto' pensó viendo a los ojos a su pareja esperando que este contestara su pregunta, aparentemente él conocía a la persona poseedora del inmenso poder, ahora podía sentir la terrible energía, el Yōki era hostil e inmenso.

Sonriendo de costado el Dai respondió "Mi cachorro está en camino" y tirándola al piso continuó dándole la espalda "te recomiendo que te retires si quieres preservar tu vida, pues no pretendo intervenir si este decidiera acabar contigo" continuo con una sonrisa macabra.

Una vez más la blonda hablo antes de pensar diciendo "¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sesshōmaru? ¡No me iré a ninguna parte! Tu cachorro debe saber quién es su Alfa ahora, un sucio Hanyō no puede contra el poder de un Yōkai de sangre pura, exijo el respeto que debe mostrar ante mí, tu pareja" levantando la nariz termino la mujer que jamás vio la mano que le acertó el rostro lanzándola por la pared.

"Esta será tu única advertencia perra" dijo el Dai Yōkai apretando sus dientes luego continuo "¡Jamás vuelvas a referirte a ninguno de mis hijos como sucios Hanyō! La próxima vez que suceda olvidare mi honor y terminare con tu vida de una vez por todas, ¡ahora lárgate!" Dijo el Dai mirando a la mujer desparramada en el suelo con los ojos inyectados de rojo. Su bestia estaba enfurecida, las palabras de la mujer que ahora era su pareja habían despertado su ira. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a decirlo al Dai en persona, había escuchado a algunos cuantos cretinos decirlo a sus espaldas pero ninguno de esos había sobrevivido. Peleaba con su bestia que aún ahora pensaba en aniquilar a la mujer a quien habían marcado.

No la mataría aún, quería saber cómo había logrado separarlo de su pareja, de su Miko. Kagome era y continuaba siendo su alma gemela, la conexión que poseían era sumamente fuerte, el Dai no entendía como la mujer había logrado atraparlo sin que él siquiera se haya percatado.

No podía deshacerse de ella antes de saber como lo había logrado y quien la había ayudado. El estaba seguro que la rubia había recibido ayuda de alguien cercano a su manada.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él mantenía relaciones con la Inu de pelo dorado. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar las repercusiones que traerían a su matrimonio pero estaba decidido a arreglarlo de algún modo. La Inu pagaría con sangre la traición que había cometido contra él y su pareja, así también lo harían todos los involucrados en las artimañas de la mujer.

Poniéndose de pie, con la mano en el cuello intentando aliviar la presión que aún sentía donde el Dai la había tomado miro las espaldas de su pareja luego con pasos temblorosos se dirigió hasta el mueble en donde tenía su bolso, tomando la ropa que había encontrado más cerca sin perder tiempo la vistió y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la puerta, tomando el picaporte se giró y dijo al Dai "Esto no se quedará así Sesshōmaru, yo soy tu pareja, quieras aceptarlo o no soy yo quien lleva tu marca" corriendo la camisa hacia un lado descubriendo la marca que el Dai le había dado una horas antes, luego continuó "No puedes negar mi lugar a tu lado, esto es para toda la vida no es algo temporal como el que tenías con la Miko" luego abriendo la puerta salió del apartamento dejando al Dai a sus cavilaciones.

La mujer había dicho que su unión no era pasajera como la que tenía con su Miko; ¿cómo podía ella saber que su unión con Kagome no era permanente? Nunca su pareja había dejado de poseer la marca del Dai en todos los años que habían estado juntos, él jamás había dejado de marcar a su pareja 'Ahora... ella ya no lleva mi marca' pensó el Dai, no había marcado a su pareja por mucho tiempo, ¿cómo supo la Inu de pelos dorados que la marca que llevaba su Miko era temporal?

¿Sabía la Inu que su unión debía ser renovada de tiempo en tiempo, que era algo temporal?  
"¿Como lo supo? Además de mi manada solo Shun, Takeshi y mi madre saben de esto" dijo el Dai en vos alta intentando pensar en quienes podían haber conspirado en contra de su familia.

"¿No sabía que ahora te daba por hablar a solas, padre?" Escucho a su cachorro preguntando en vos baja, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al Dai, había bajado la guardia, Yoshio había llegado y él no lo había sentido 'Hasta hace unos minutos su energía podía sentirse por kilómetros ahora lo tiene muy asegurada a sí mismo' pensó el Dai girándose enfrentando al Inu Hanyō.

"Un hábito poco inusual sin duda" fue la respuesta del Dai, observó la postura de su cachorro, el joven Hanyō lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, 'Ojos tan parecidos a su madre' pensó con nostalgia el Dai.

"¿Que le has hecho a mi madre, padre? ¡¿Donde está ella?!" Pregunto el Inu Hanyō enojado.

En ese instante el Dai y el joven Hanyō vieron a Harumi acompañada de Hayate saliendo de las sombras "¡Gracias a Kami-sama que llegamos a tiempo!" Dijo la Inu Yōkai de pelos negros suspirando aliviada.

"¿Qué haces aquí Harumi?" Pregunto el Inu Hanyō a su hermana menor "¿Como que "Que hago aquí"? ¡He venido por ti por supuesto!" Dijo bufando la Inu Hanyō con una mano en la cintura.

"¡No me iré antes de saber que ha hecho nuestro padre a nuestra madre! Aún no me has contestado padre, ¡¿qué le has hecho a mi madre?!" pregunto furioso Yoshio a su padre despertando la ira de su padre quien le contesto "¡No le hecho nada a tu madre!".

"¡¿No le has hecho nada?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso habiendo marcado a otra hembra, donde está la perra por la que mataste a tu pareja de quinientos años?! ¿La ocultaste por miedo a que tomara su vida, padre?" Escupió las palabras el joven Hanyō a su padre.

"¡Cuida tus palabras cachorro, que no se te olvide quien es tu Alfa!" Dijo el Dai con vos gutural, luchaba contra su bestia interna, ¡¿Cómo podía pensar su hijo que él sería capaz de matar a su Miko para estar con otra hembra?! '¡Absurdo!' pensó el Dai 'No sabes si lo hubieras hecho o no si la perra te lo pidiera' escucho a su bestia gimotearle en la mente.

En realidad no sabía qué hubiera pasado si Kagome no lo hubiera liberado del hechizo de la hembra de pelos dorados.

Suspirando intentando calmar a su bestia, Sesshōmaru miro a su hijo dejando ver su angustia en ese momento, vio el rostro de sorpresa del joven Hanyō ante esto, había perdido a su alma gemela a su amada Kagome y ahora se encontraba atado a una desconocida de por vida, pasando sus garras por su cabello el Dai dijo "No sé nada de tu madre, intente seguirla después de marcharse del edificio pero no encontré su rastro en ninguna parte, pensé que estaría en el templo de su familia como habíamos quedado, pero no pude llegar hasta ahí tuve que acudir al llamado de auxilio de mi pareja" las últimas palabras lo dijo con disgusto, no quería referirse a la hembra de pelos dorados como su pareja, se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que pensaba que había estado con la hembra, podía olerla en todo el apartamento e incluso en su cuerpo, moría por darse un largo baño para eliminar la peste que llevaba encima, continuando acoto "Pero supongo que tampoco llego hasta el Templo de su familia si ustedes están aquí buscándola".

"Harumi, tu dijiste que tampoco podías sentir la presencia de nuestra madre en ninguna parte, ¿habrá sido llevada en contra de su voluntad?" pregunto el Inu Hanyō ganándose la respuesta de su padre. "No creo que se trate de eso, ella llevaba consigo el talismán que suprime sus poderes, tal vez lo esté utilizando en este momento".

"Creo que deberíamos darle tiempo, no tardara en ponerse en contacto con nosotros" dijo el Neko Yōkai ganándose la atención del Dai quien pregunto "¿Cómo sabias de este lugar Hayate? No he podido preguntarte que hacían en este lugar tu y Harumi" dijo el Dai Yōkai mirando a ambos cachorros.

Harumi negó con la cabeza al Neko haciéndole entender que no quería que dijera nada a su padre, apurando en responder dijo "No creo que eso importe ahora padre" luego girando en dirección a su hermano mayor dijo "Vámonos Yoshio, los demás nos están esperando" no quería continuar conversando en presencia de su padre, sabía que sus hermanos estaban ansiosos por cómo había salido su hermano mayor luego de que ella les haya hablado. Estaba impresionada con el control que el Inu Hanyō poseía sobre sus poderes, ella sabía como le había costado en el pasado controlar a su bestia, pero ahora no sentía la furia que había sentido al principio cuando él había salido en busca de su padre, era notable como su hermano había madurado en su poder.

"No creas que esto se termino padre, no permitiré que una perra ocupe el lugar que pertenece a mi madre por derecho, si no puedo eliminarla entonces tomare tu lugar como Alfa del Clan" dijo el joven Hanyō entre dientes liberando parte de su poder enfatizando su desafío. Pelearía contra su padre por el lugar de Alfa, lugar que por nacimiento le pertenecía, pero él pensaba ganarlo para que nadie, incluyendo la pareja actual de su padre pudiera oponérsele.

Con una sonrisa ladeada Sesshōmaru clavo la mirada en su cachorro que a partir de ese momento había dejado de ser un cachorro ante los orgullosos ojos de su padre, vio la determinación de este, el poder que residía en su interior, sería un gran líder sin duda, dijo "Sabes lo que estás haciendo cachorro al lanzar tu desafío. La pelea será frente a la Corte del Oeste y sabes que si yo salgo victorioso no podrás reclamar el poder hasta después que yo muera, ¿lo entiendes?".

"Claro que lo entiendo, en la próxima Luna Creciente como es la costumbre de los Inu Blancos presentare mi reto ante los nuestros" dijo el Hanyō con determinación, luego mirando a sus hermanos hablo "Retirémonos Harumi, Hayate, ya no queda nada que decir" volviéndose a su padre inclinando levemente la cabeza dijo "Hasta ese día padre" tanto él como la joven Inu y el Neko desaparecieron entre las sombras.

Sesshōmaru permaneció por varios minutos mirando el lugar en el que habían desaparecido sus hijos, la sombra que hacía la puerta abierta del vestidor. Había visto a sus cachorros emerger y desaparecer por la misma sombra en más de una ocasión ese día.

Grande había sido su sorpresa al volver al apartamento y encontrarse con la mujer de cabellos dorados y no con su Miko en peligro, había olvidado a la hembra por un instante esperando encontrarse con Kagome en su lugar, pero más grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrar al Neko Yōkai que Kagome había adoptado y a su hija menor peleando con la Inu.

Tanto su hija como el joven Neko eran excelentes combatientes acostumbrados a pelear juntos por varios años, hubieran asesinado a la hembra de no haber sido por su llegada.

No sabía cómo habían descubierto a la mujer ni que había pasado entre ellos para que los llevara a intentar asesinarla. Sabía que ni Harumi y tampoco Hayate eran adeptos a resolver las situaciones con violencia, por eso encontrarlos atacando a la hembra que ahora era su pareja había sorprendido bastante al Dai Yōkai.

Cuando se percataron de su llegada, Hayate tomo en sus brazos a Harumi quien continuaba peleando y salieron a través de la sombra que el Dai había estado mirando. Sesshōmaru supuso que el Neko había esperado que tomara represalias en contra de ellos por haber atacado a su pareja, era lo que hubiera hecho si se trataba de su verdadera pareja, pero no se trataba de Kagome.

La hembra al verlo parado en el balcón no dudo en correr hasta él lanzándose en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente explicando cómo había sido atacada mientras esperaba su regreso.

El Dai había dejado de escucharla hacia ya un buen rato, separándola de su persona depositándola en el suelo sin ceremonias haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Le había dicho que desapareciera de su vista esperando que esta se alejara, pero no, la insoportable mujer no había dejado de quejarse.

Sesshōmaru giro observando por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraba, el apartamento no le era familiar pero podía decir que había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar ya que todo olía a él y a la Inu de pelos dorados.

Volvería a su casa, a su legítimo hogar, debía obtener respuestas. ¿Quiénes podían haber conspirado en contra de su familia? ¿Por qué razones?

Probablemente no podría contar con la ayuda del Clan de las Panteras Sombras, no después de lo sucedido con Kagome, sospechaba que estos habían sido los que recabaron información para su Miko.

Caminando hasta el living busco el sobre que la Miko le había entregado, recordaba que en el habían fotos de la Inu y de otras personas relacionadas a ella.

Partiría de esas informaciones para realizar su propia investigación, sabia a quien llamar para encargar ese trabajo tan delicado, tomando el celular que llevaba en el pantalón, marco el numero familiar esperando el tono "Diga" escucho responder del otro lado de la línea "Necesito tus servicios. Te veo en mi casa en dos horas" dijo el estoico Dai a la persona.

"¡Sesshōmaru! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo bien! ¿a qué debo tan calurosa llamada?" escucho la vos del hombre decirle con sarcasmo.

Suspirando el Dai intento pensar en otra persona a quien podía encargar la investigación pero no podía recordar a nadie a quien podía confiar tan delicado trabajo.

Pasando sus garras por su melena, suspirando con resignación el Dai dijo "Kōga, hablaremos de los detalles en mi domicilio, espero que seas puntual" termino la llamada antes que el Ōkami pudiera hacer más preguntas, lidiaría con él mas tarde.

El Ōkami podía ser un estorbo pero era bueno en lo que hacía, había utilizado sus servicios en varias ocasiones, además el conocía a su pareja, había sido un buen amigo y aliado. No sería difícil convencerlo.

No podía perder tiempo, podía perder a su familia, había perdido a su alma gemela, pero estaba determinado en volver a conquistarla. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que otro hombre o Yōkai pudiera poseer lo que fue suyo, ella era suya, " _Mía_ " se lo escucho decir con vos gutural al Dai Yōkai del Oeste, él y su bestia tenían una meta en común, no perderían a su pareja, no perderían a su familia.

* * *

A minutos de distancia del apartamento que había compartido con el Señor del Oeste, su pareja, podía verse a la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados alejándose con suma prisa en su deportivo.

Tomando su celular, la Inu llamo esperando que contestaran.

"¿Que quieres?" escucho del otro lado de la línea, "Debemos conversar" dijo la Inu de pelos dorados "Ahora mismo no es seguro" continuo la vos del otro lado de la línea.

"Es importante que nos encontremos, las cosas no salieron como planeado" dijo la Inu de pelos dorados.

Escucho el suspiro de la persona del otro lado de la línea, luego de unos segundos la vos respondió "Esta bien. Hoy no será posible que nos veamos. Mañana por la tarde en el mismo lugar de siempre" dijo la vos terminando la llamada.

Mirando su celular, Caroline quiso arrojarlo por la ventana "¡Maldita perra! Si no la necesitara la borraría de existencia" dijo en vos alta la rubia.

Luego sonriendo con malicia volvió a marcar el celular, debía dar la excelente noticia a su amado padre, tal vez no tenía el amor del Señor del Oeste pero poseía su marca también el titulo de Señora del Oeste, y tal vez podía estar esperando al futuro heredero del Oeste, 'No todo está perdido' pensó la Inu con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

 _A/N:_ ¡Hola! Otro capítulo, un poco más corto pero espero haber aclarado algunas dudas y haberlas dejado con otras más. (^_^)

Intentare subir los capítulos una vez por semana hasta que se le antoje a mi Musa (¿o tal vez sea _Muso_?) abandonarme.

¡Gracias por los _Reviews_ , me encanta leerlos! Y si _Cesia843_ tal vez este fic tenga algo del drama de las novelas mexicanas, ¿pero qué puedo decirte? ¡A las mujeres nos encanta el drama! (^_^)

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! **Suspiros**.

Su Perfidia.

Capítulo 5.

 _Antes…_

Luego sonriendo con malicia volvió a marcar el celular, debía dar la excelente noticia a su amado padre, tal vez no tenía el amor del Señor del Oeste pero poseía su marca, también el título de Señora del Oeste, y tal vez podía estar esperando al futuro heredero del Oeste, 'No todo está perdido' pensó la Inu con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _Ahora…_

Luego de haber concertado su cita con el Ōkami, Sesshōmaru tomo su auto del estacionamiento dirigiéndose hasta su hogar en las afueras de Tokio. Durante el trayecto pensó qué tal vez podía intentar recordar los hechos que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto.

En realidad no recordaba mucho, había conocido a la Inu de pelos dorados en una fiesta organizada por sus pares en Alemania a la que había asistido sin Kagome, recordaba que había sido unos meses después del incidente donde habían perdido a su cachorro. Estaba seguro que esa había sido la primera vez en tener contacto con la hembra, no había sentido atracción en aquel entonces, ¿cómo había cambiado eso? Se preguntó el estoico Daiyōkai.

No recordaba haberla visto luego, sino varios meses después pero ya en Japón. La Inu había acompañado a su padre a una reunión en la empresa de Sesshōmaru. El padre de esta buscaba un socio que pudiera quitarle del aprieto financiero en el que se encontraba su empresa ensambladora de autos. No le había parecido rentable la propuesta al Dai pero por respeto a su amigo Henry, quien había conversado con él en favor de su ex asociado, había aceptado reunirse con el Inuyōkai.

Luego de la reunión había sido invitado a almorzar con ellos, no rechazó la invitación habiendo creído apropiado seguir con la cortesía ya que no pensaba invertir en la empresa del Inuyōkay. La Inu había permanecido bastante reservada durante la reunión escuchando más que comentando.

Recordaba haber estado sentado a su lado en el restaurante, ella había entablado conversaciones con todos de manera cortes y recatada. En más de una ocasión se habían encontrado pensando en el dulce aroma de la bella mujer, su boca se le llenaba de agua queriendo probarla pero en ninguno de esos momentos ella se le insinuó o intento ganarse su atención, esto sin duda había llamado la atención del Dai considerablemente, en más de una ocasión tanto mujeres como hembras cuando en presencia de él hacían todo lo posible por ganarse su atención, incluso sabiendo de su estado matrimonial, pero la hermosa Inu había ignorado por completo al Señor del Oeste.

Ahora que lo recordaba había sido él en dar el primer paso extendiendo el tiempo de las pláticas y adentrándose a temas más personales, incluso había sugerido una cena entre los dos '¿Pero por qué lo habré hecho?' pensó Sesshōmaru.

Después de la cena, había ofrecido llevarla al hotel donde se hospedaba, recordaba que tanto en la cena como durante el trayecto hasta el hotel habían platicado sobre muchas cosas, la compañía de la blonda lo agradaba tanto que se imaginó como seria pasar la noche con ella.

Su Bestia rechazó ese pensamiento negándose con vehemencia a participar recordándolo de su Miko, que en ese momento se encontraba en la mansión pasando por una depresión severa.

Pero todo remordimiento se le había escapado de la mente cuando la bella hembra le susurró al oído si deseaba pasar a su habitación. Había quedado inundado de su delicioso aroma y no pudo resistir el deseo que le quemaba la sangre.

No fue hasta el día siguiente luego de retirarse del hotel de la mujer cuando se percató lo que había hecho, su Bestia gimoteaba en su mente culpándose por haber traicionado a su pareja de tantos años.

Había regresado a su casa un poco antes del amanecer, encontrándose con Kagome quien lo aguardaba preocupada, esta le había sugerido que se tomara un descanso de las actividades laborales ya que lo veía agotado. Sesshōmaru había llamado la noche anterior a avisar que pasaría por la oficina a finiquitar unos documentos que tenía pendiente y que probablemente le tomaría toda la noche, había mentido a su pareja mientras subía hasta la habitación de la hembra.

Su Miko había acabado de despertar cuando él llegaba de su noche de adulterio, no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Cerro la conexión psíquica que mantenía con su pareja, no quería que se percatara de sus sentimientos.

La culpa no le había durado mucho tiempo. La mañana siguiente la Inu había pasado por la oficina; él accedió a recibirla porque pensaba aclarar la situación entre ellos, dejando en claro que no pensaba volver a repetir lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero toda convicción que poseía se le esfumo una vez que la Inu paso por el umbral de su escritorio, su aroma era irresistible para el Daiyōkai.

Empezó a verla durante las noches, intercalando con los días intentando disimular su adulterio a su pareja. Inventaba pretextos para pasar la noche con la mujer hasta el punto en que pasaba más noches con la Inu que con su Miko.

Dando un largo suspiro pensó en todo lo ocurrido y como sus propias acciones lo habían llevado hasta ese punto.

No había pensado en Kagome en todo el tiempo que había pasado con la hembra, ella absorbía por completo su tiempo y pensamientos, era adicto a su fascinante aroma teniendo en él los mismos efectos que el aroma de su pareja.

Había llegado hasta la mansión, habían adquirido la casa cercana por su proximidad a las empresas, dejaron el Castillo de la Luna buscando instalarse en las proximidades de la metrópoli sin perder la privacidad que su familia tanto apreciaba.

La mansión quedaba aproximadamente a una hora de Tokio, rodeada de una vasta vegetación, habían preferido permanecer en un lugar cercano a la naturaleza que vivir en la ciudad propiamente dicha.

La hermosa casa de tres pisos con amplios dormitorios había sido elegida por Kagome. Pensando en la comodidad de sus cachorros habían adquirido la propiedad sin dudarlo, ahora después de que todos ellos habian dejado la casa por motivos de estudios o buscando su propia independencia le parecía exageradamente grande y ostentosa, pero su Miko adoraba los jardines y el lago ubicado en el borde de la propiedad, decidieron permanecer en el lugar y comprar un apartamento en la ciudad para cuando fuera necesario. Sus hijos menores lo utilizaban el céntrico apartamento con más frecuencia ya que la universidad no quedaba muy lejos de este.

Aparcando el automovil en su lugar habitual, entro a la casa sintiéndose un extraño en su propio hogar. Se percató de los ojos sorprendidos de sus sirvientes, probablemente no esperaban verlo a esas horas del día, normalmente el volvía a la casa al atardecer o ya entrada la noche, mucho después de que su pareja se retirara a descansar.

Carraspeo la garganta sobresaltando a los silenciosos espectadores que al escucharlo apuraron en darle la bienvenida, aviso de la inminente llegada del Ōkami para que lo hicieran pasar a su estudio donde estaría aguardándolo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado lejos de su hogar? se volvió a preguntar el InuDaiyōkai, no podía sentir su olor en la habitación en la se encontraba; aquí era donde más pasaba sus horas cuando se encontraba en la casa además de la habitación matrimonial, pero si su estudio tenía tan poco de su inconfundible aroma su dormitorio estaría en similar situación. Kagome utilizaba el pendiente que suprimía su aroma y aura, así que tampoco sentiría su olor en la habitación o en la casa en general; no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había olido su fragancia en el dormitorio que compartían.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio donde tenía el ordenador, lo encendió y se fijó en la fecha, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que habían transcurrido más de cinco meses desde el último día que había estado en su casa.

No, ahora que lo recordaba había regresado por unos papeles unas tres o cuatro semanas atrás, Kagome no estaba en la casa en esa ocasión, había permanecido hasta su regreso, esperándola, quería confrontarle, saber dónde había estado y el por qué había permanecido fuera de la casa por tanto tiempo.

Ella había llegado a la casa sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo, se había percatado en ese entonces lo tensa que se había portado al verlo, no podía saber lo que pensaba ya que la conexión entre ellos estaba cerrada y no podía leer su aroma y aura, su pareja se había vuelto un enigma para el Dai.

Pero pudo percibir rastro del Neko en el sobre que había traído con ella y le había cuestionado sobre eso. "Ahora que lo pienso, este es el mismo sobre" dijo en voz alta el Dai.

Llevándose una mano en la sien, su pareja sabia de su infidelidad, ¿Por qué no lo había confrontado en ese momento? Con las pruebas en su mano, había permanecido evasiva a sus preguntas, incluso distante.

"¿Por qué no me percate antes?" dijo el Dai a nadie en particular dando un suspiro. "¿Que ha pasado todo estos días?" volvió a preguntarse el peliplateado. No sabía si había estado en algún tipo de trance por más de cinco meses. "¡¿Qué tipo de hechizo es este?!" Pregunto el Dai en voz alta a nadie.

Llevando los dedos a las sienes masajeo percatándose del dolor que se aproximaba, 'A quien miento, yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía' pensó dando un gran suspiro.

Él tenía una compañera de vida a la que amaba con pasión, era improbable una unión como la de él y su Miko, pero había encontrado a su pareja, a la otra mitad de su alma en la humana del futuro.

No recordaba haber escuchado que una relación como la de ellos podía ser rota. Cuando un Yōkai encontraba a su pareja o su alma gemela, y por alguna razón era separados por la muerte, el otro que permanecía vivo no tardaba mucho en seguirla; así de intensos eran los lazos que unían a esas parejas.

'¿Sera posible que me haya equivocado y Kagome no es mi alma gemela?' pensó el Dai.

Los Yōkai en general tenían más contacto con su lado espiritual, siendo posible para ellos reconocer a su pareja o alma gemela como lo decían en la actualidad.

Escucho el bufido de sorna de su bestia dentro de su cabeza haciendo que este parara en su línea de pensamiento "¿Que sabes de lo ocurrido Yakko, por qué la hembra pudo hechizarnos de esa manera?" Pregunto el Dai a la Bestia que hasta ese momento había estado muy callada.

" _ **¡Absurdo**_ " escucho su vos gutural responderle. " _ **Yo reconocí a mi Miko desde un principio, su aroma es inconfundible, ella y nadie más es nuestra pareja, la que nos completa**_ " dijo con resolución la bestia.

"¿Cómo entonces explicas lo sucedido? ¿Cómo pudimos permanecer tanto tiempo alejados de nuestra pareja, peor aún, como pudimos emparejarnos con otra hembra?" preguntó el Dai intrigado, no había escuchado a su bestia en mucho tiempo "Entiendo las circunstancias que nos llevaron a marcar a la Inu pero no entiendo como fuimos atraídos a la hembra teniendo ya una compañera de vida" dijo el Dai.

" _ **Habla por ti mismo**_ " dijo la Bestia " _ **a mí la bruja nunca me atrajo; yo jamás deje de luchar por liberarme del hechizo al que tú sucumbiste**_ " termino la Bestia entre gruñidos.

"¿A qué te refieres Yakko?" preguntó entre dientes el Dai irritado, aparentemente su Bestia sabía más que el referente al problema que ahora los acaecía.

Dando un gran suspiro, Yakko dijo " _ **No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que la hembra nos embrujo pero de alguna manera ella pudo engañarnos, hacernos creer que su aroma era el correcto, ¿lo recuerdas?**_ " dijo la Bestia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, por qué la bestia no había interferido, estaba seguro que este era capaz de romper el hechizo si así lo quisiera.

" _ **Eres un gran idiota si crees que echaras la culpa de esto a mis espaldas, siendo que todo fue por tu culpa únicamente**_ " dijo la bestia entre gruñidos haciendo que el Dai se sorprendiera por sus palabras.

Esto sin duda había llamado la atención del Dai, su bestia sabía algo y solo podría conseguir respuesta de él encarándolo. Sabía lo difícil podía ser Yakko, pero él estaba seguro que tratándose de Kagome y sus cachorros, la Bestia no dudaría en hablar, así que sentándose en el suelo en medio de la sala cruzando las piernas en posición de loto el señor del Oeste se puso a meditar intentando alcanzar a su Bestia interior.

Cerrando los ojos entrando en trance, se dirigió con levedad hasta donde podía sentir a su esencia con más intensidad, no tardó en encontrarse con una réplica suya pero más corpulenta, de brazos cruzados la bestia permanecía rígida observando el basto paisaje en el que antiguamente habían deambulado se percató el Dai, extensos bosques del Oeste antes de los hombres.

"¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas Yakko? Si tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra hembra estaría bien que lo compartieras" dijo el Dai a su bestia.

Yakko continuó viendo el paisaje sin inmutarse de la presencia de su contraparte más lógica, ignorándolo por completo.

Sesshōmaru había olvidado lo terco que podía ser este cuando estaba molesto, Yakko continuaba mirando el paisaje. Fijándose con más detenimiento, vio que este fijaba la mirada en un punto específico, siguió con la suya y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

El lugar le había parecido desde un principio conocido, en un claro un poco más abajo de donde se encontraban Sesshōmaru y Yakko, vio a su familia.

Era el lugar favorito de Kagome dentro de los terrenos de su palacio para hacer picnic, era como ella llamaba a las salidas de campo donde se sentaban sobre una manta en el prado a compartir una comida ligera. Sus cachorros correteaban en torno a ellos mientras estos los observaban. Casi siempre Kagome participaba de los juegos y en ocasiones el Dai los acompañaba.

Suponía que Yakko estaba recordando un evento placentero, que lo que él estaba viendo en ese momento, a su pareja y cachorros, era un fragmento de su memoria.

Suspirando profundamente el Sesshōmaru de ojos rojos miró al ambarino diciendo "Hemos perdido a nuestra pequeña Miko, nuestra manada..." dijo soltando un gemido triste la bestia.

Sesshōmaru quedó meditando las palabras de su Bestia, hasta ese momento no había contemplado los acontecimientos y el impacto que conllevaría en su vida; por alguna razón él había estado más preocupado intentando resolver el rompecabezas que lo había llevado hasta ese momento, pero no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que de seguro no tardarían en darse a conocer.  
Había marcado a otra hembra, a una que no recordaba y por quien no sentía una mínima atracción.

Había perdido a su pareja de más de quinientos años, la mujer a quien amaba profundamente, con quien había formado una hermosa familia está le había dado cachorros sanos y fuertes, el Dai estaba sumamente orgulloso de sus cachorros.

Sus hijos con seguridad ya estaban al corriente de la situación y sin dudas apoyarían a su madre dejándolo de lado. Perdería a su manada.

Una vez más escucho el quejido de su Bestia, esta también pensaba lo mismo, habían perdido a su familia, y lo que era peor, no sabía cómo recuperarla.

Por primera vez en su larga vida el Señor del Oeste no sabía qué hacer, volviendo una vez más la mirada a las personas en la pradera, llevo la mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía.

A/N: ¡Hola queridas/os lectores! Me disculpo por la larga ausencia, no estoy diciendo que volveré con la historia porque en realidad me ha costado mucho volver a reconectar con este Fic, mi musa anda remolona! :D

Pero intentare continuar escribiendo, tal vez las actualizaciones sean esporádicas pero algo saldrá ;) además estoy trabajando en otras historias que me gustaría terminarlas antes de postearlas aquí. Espero que todas/os estén bien, nos leemos! Mio-sama.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero si me dieran a elegir Inupapa y Sesshi-sama serian míos, ¡solo _**MIOS**_! **Suspiros**.

Su Perfidia.

Capítulo 6.

 _Antes…_

Por primera vez en su larga vida el Señor del Oeste no sabía qué hacer, volviendo una vez más la mirada a las personas en la pradera, llevo la mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía.

 _Ahora…_

Escucho el carraspeo en la puerta quitándole del trance en el que se habia sumergido intentando contactar con su Bestia, sintió la presencia del Ōkami y del mayordomo detrás de esta, dejándolos pasar se incorporó en el asiento de cuero del escritorio y espero que su visita se acercara.

"Veo que no ha cambiado en nada la calidez con la que recibes a tus invitados, Sesshōmaru" dijo Kōga con una amplia sonrisa tomando el asiento frente al escritorio de roble, sentándose de manera relajada.

"Está no es una visita social, Kōga, te he llamado aquí porque necesito tus servicios" dijo el Señor del Oeste con seriedad sorprendiendo al jovial Ōkami.

"Recuerdo que habías dicho algo así al teléfono" luego dando un largo suspiro el Ōkami se enderezó en el asiento y cambio de semblante al volver a dirigirse al Dai, habían transcurrido varios años, décadas si no más, desde la última vez que el Señor del Oeste lo había llamado para un trabajo. "Te escucho entonces Lord Sesshōmaru" dijo este tomando el asunto con seriedad, lo que sea que el Dai necesitara de él no sería fácil, de eso estaba seguro, normalmente este encomendaba sus misiones a los Neko, era muy inusual que lo hayan llamado pensó el Ōkami.

"Necesito que investigues a una persona, su pasado, sus familiares todo lo que puedas encontrar" luego pasándole el sobre con las fotos y documentos que Kagome le había entregado de la Inuyōkai continuó "En el sobre encontrarás información de las personas a las que quiero que investigues. Necesito saber todo lo que puedas encontrar de su pasado, busca desde el origen mismo del linaje de estos. Quiero que sigas sus pasos en todo momento, no debo recordarte de lo sigiloso que deben ser los tuyos en relación a esto" dijo el Dai observando al Ōkami que miraba con asombro las páginas, sin dudas había llegado a las fotos en la que él y la blonda se encontraban, conociendo al Yōkai Sesshōmaru estaba seguro que no tardaría en explotar con sus cuestionamientos.

"¿De que se trata esto, Sesshōmaru? ¿Quién está mujer? ¿Qué ha pasado, donde está Kagome?" Dijo el Ōkami entre dientes.

Apretando los dedos a la sien, el Dai observó la postura del Yōkai, se encontraba tenso, los puños cerrados, el sobre olvidado en la mesa con su contenido desparramado sobre ella, lo miraba con incredulidad esperando una respuesta, el peliplateado no tenía muchas ganas de responderle, conociéndole seguro no pararía de preguntar hasta que Sesshōmaru respondiera.

Dando un suspiro de resignación el Señor del Oeste empezó relatándole los acontecimientos del día, de cómo había marcado a la Inuyōkai y de cómo Kagome había descubierto los acontecimientos.

"¿Has sido infiel a tu pareja de vida?" preguntó el Ōkami espetando al Dai "Veo que el dicho 'El fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol' se aplica a ti bastante bien" dijo el Ōkami con desprecio.

Para nada le había gustado al Señor del Oeste el tono con el que se había referido el Ōkami a él, tampoco las palabras que había dicho, apretando lo puños el Dai intentó controlar a su bestia que pretendía arrancarle la cabeza al imprudente Ōkami, con los ojos teñidos de rojo el Dai dijo "Te sugiero que controles tus palabras al dirigirte a mi Ōkami porque no tendré compasión una segunda vez contigo, ¡no detendré a mi Bestia si este decide terminar con tu insignificante existencia!" Término el Dai clavando con la mirada al impetuoso Yōkai.

"Tendrás que perdonarme si no estoy de acuerdo con tus acciones, Lord Sesshōmaru, Kagome es considerada hasta hoy parte de nuestra manada, no entiendo cómo pudiste traicionarla siendo que ella es tu pareja. Había entendido que cuando uno se encontraba con su pareja predestinada era imposible aparearse con otra. Su padre había sido el único Yōkai que conozco que había hecho algo similar" dijo Kōga con seriedad, sabía que había actuado mal al atacar al Dai pero estaba furioso por lo que habia hecho a su amiga de tantos años, muy querida amiga, no había mentido al decir que su manada consideraba a Kagome parte de ella, aún hoy en reuniones donde se encontraban se referían a ella como hermana, prueba de la estima que tenían a la hermosa Miko.

"Te equivocas con mi padre, él jamás traicionó a su pareja" dijo el Dai y viendo el rostro sorprendido del Ōkami, quien intentó hablar una vez más, lo espetó con la mirada haciéndole entender que todavía no había terminado de hablar, el Dai continuó "él no se emparejó a mi madre, ella había sido elegida como progenitora ganándose el título de Señora del Oeste por un arreglo político nada más, nadie sabía que ellos no estaban emparejados. Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha había sido la verdadera pareja de mi padre y él murió defendiendo a su familia" terminó el Daiyōkai, después de muchos años había aceptado las acciones de su padre, por mucho tiempo lo había resentido por haberse sacrificado por una humana y por su hijo medio humano, pero luego de conocer y convivir con su pareja, con su Miko por tantos años, entendía lo que había hecho su padre, él en su lugar haría lo mismo sin dudarlo, sacrificaría su vida por Kagome y por sus cachorros.

"Si es así, ¿entonces porque lo tuyo ha sido distinto Sesshōmaru? ¿Que hizo a la Inu especial como para que rompiera una unión como la tuya y Kagome?" Pregunto el Ōkami mirando con determinación al Dai.

"Para eso te estoy contratando Kōga, de alguna manera ella logró conseguirlo, tal vez haya sido un hechizo o algo parecido que pudo ayudarla a romper el lazo entre mi pareja y yo, no creo que sea algo sencillo, tal vez tuvo ayuda interna o tal vez no, pero algo utilizo para hacerlo" dijo el Dai.

A Kōga no le gustaba para nada el trabajo que le estaba encomendando el Señor del Oeste, sabía que no sería fácil, le costaría separar sus sentimientos y darle un enfoque más objetivo pero también sabía que si alguien había hecho algo para perjudicar a su querida amiga él le pondría las manos y le haría pagar el sufrimiento que ella sin duda estaría sintiendo, ahora mismo tenía unas ganas asesinas de romperle la cara al arrogante Daiyōkai pero sabía que no tendría muchas chances de lograrlo, así que optó por hacerle pagar a los otros implicados, carraspeando la garganta se dirigió al Dai "Aceptaré esta misión, Lord Sesshōmaru, pero entienda que necesito saber todos los detalles para poder encontrar el punto de partida de esta investigación" dijo el Yōkai con seriedad, luego continuó diciendo "tendrás que decirme todo lo qué pasó desde un principio sin obviar detalles".

El Dai lo miró con indiferencia negándose a contestar al Ōkami, ya había explicado los acontecimientos y en el sobre había más que suficiente información como para que pudiera empezar su investigación pensó el peliplateado.

Leyendo su expresión el Ōkami replicó "¡Tendrás que hablar si quieres que te ayude, Sesshōmaru! ¿Cómo pretendes que resuelva esto si tu siquiera quieres cooperar?" Dijo Kōga desconcertado "Debes hablarme" continuo con determinación el Ōkami "¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cuando empezaron a salir? Si crees que ella uso algún tipo de hechizo para enamorarte necesitarás contarme los detalles de cómo se conocieron y todo lo sucedido hasta hoy" continuó él Ōkami mirando con severidad al Daiyōkai.

Con un bufido de sorna el Dai respondió "¿Quién ha dicho que estaba enamorado?" Luego pasándose las garras por él pelo se giró dando la espalda al Ōkami que entornaba los ojos ante la respuesta del peliplateado.

"Nos conocimos hace unos años, en la reunión del clan de Inu Dorados en Alemania, ella acompañaba a su padre y yo iba solo ya que Kagome no se había recuperado del todo del incidente en el que habíamos perdido a nuestro cachorro" dando un pequeño suspiro el Dai continuó con su relato "No fue significativa nuestra reunión en esa oportunidad pero la belleza de la Inu no pasó desapercibida ante mis ojos. Estábamos pasando por momentos difíciles con Kagome y en aquella ocasión asocié a la falta de contacto íntimo mi interés repentino por la hembra".

El Ōkami quedó observando la postura del Dai durante su relato, se percató de cómo este presionaba los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos luego los relajaba y volvía a presionarlos; el Inuyōkai tal vez no era consciente de eso, pensó sorprendido Kōga al ver como el muy siempre reservado Señor del Oeste dejaba ver su estrés por la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Nuestra segunda reunión se dio en Japón meses después de la primera, la Inu había acompañado a su padre durante una propuesta de negocio que este había traído a mi empresa, luego de la reunión salimos a almorzar y me di cuenta que la presencia de la hembra no me desagradaba para nada, todo lo contrario en realidad su aroma era bastante estimulante, algo que solo me había pasado con Kagome; sin darme cuenta había concertado una cena entre los dos y luego de la de eso las cosas se pusieron más acaloradas tanto que termine pasando la noche con ella" luego de una pausa que hizo que él Ōkami pensara que había acabado con el relato, él Daiyōkai continuó diciendo "Desde ahí fue un espiral de acontecimientos, yo no podía saciarme de su contacto, empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella alejándome cada vez más de Kagome. Pasaba las noches con la Inu utilizando excusas que supongo hicieron que mi pareja empezara a desconfiar, pero aun así me sentía intoxicado al punto de no poder parar de estar con la hembra".

En eso el Ōkami carraspeó la garganta ganándose la atención del Daiyōkai, pregunto entonces "¿Habías pensado marcarla desde esa primera noche?" Kōga sabía que si la Bestia del InuYōkai se sentía atraída por la hembra desearía mantenerla junto suyo, marcarla como suya.

El Dai negó con la cabeza "Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza marcarla" luego aclarando la garganta continuo "En eso estábamos de acuerdo mi Bestia y yo, no la veíamos como nuestra pareja, claro que la falta de contacto con Kagome había jugado a favor de la hembra haciendo más difícil para mí alejarme de su cama".

Levantando la mano para ganarse la atención del Dai, Kōga pregunto "¿Por qué habías dicho que el aroma de la Inu había sido estimulante? Pensé que habías elegido emparejarte con Kagome después de reconocerla como tu alma gemela, tu Bestia la había reconocido por su aroma único o eso era lo que Inubaka me había dicho en la época".

El Ōkami era una de los pocas personas que sabían de las condiciones futurísticas de su pareja habiendo presenciado su regreso al pasado, también estaba al tanto de los mecanismos empleados para prevenir una catástrofe temporal habiendo dos Kagome en el mismo espacio y tiempo, incluso había sido él quien había recomendado a la bruja que había realizado el talismán, la misma era un familiar de uno de sus compañeros de manada; por estas razones lo había elegido para esta misión "Así es, pero había estado privado del fragante aroma de mi pareja por veinte años y encontrar algo similar en la hembra hizo que no pudiera resistirla" escuchando sus propias palabras el Dai se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, encarando al Ōkami vio una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de este.

"¡Así que tal vez la hembra haya encontrado alguna manera de poder duplicar la fragancia de tu pareja haciendo que te fuera imposible _NO_ querer emparejarte con ella!" exclamo el Ōkami dando una palmada en la espalda del Dai con una gran sonrisa continuo "Ahora entiendes porque necesitaba saber los detalles de tu lujurioso romance" luego de ver la mirada asesina del Dai se apuró en retirar la mano para luego llevarse a la quijada diciendo a continuación "Lo que me intriga es ¿cómo lo supo?" y viendo la ceja levantada del Dai agrego "Es obvio que la hembra sabia de este detalle, sabía que la falta de olor y aura de Kagome no eran solo para su protección como lo habías dicho en todas las reuniones con los Señores Cardinales, ella sabía que no era algo temporal o solo por su protección como querías que creyeran las personas ajenas a tu manada".

"Hn…" fue la respuesta del Dai, a él no se le había escapado las palabras de la Inu durante la discusión en el apartamento de esta "Ella dijo que mi emparejamiento con la Miko era temporal, en su momento estaba muy enojado para intentar conectar los puntos pero ahora que lo pienso ella sabía de las condiciones de nuestro emparejamiento y eso creo que ni tu estas al tanto ¿no es así Ōkami?" indago el Dai.

Negando con la cabeza Kouga contesto "No sé a qué te refieres Sesshōmaru".

Mirando por el ventanal de vidrio con vista a los jardines bien cuidados de su propiedad el Dai dijo "Debes saber que la unión entre una Miko y un Yōkai es bastante rara, mucho más una como la nuestra" dijo el Dai observando al Ōkami por encima del hombro, él era consiente que este había intentado en su momento conquistar a su Miko "Me refiero al poder de Kagome y al mío. Como sabrás ella ha superado a la Sacerdotisa Midoriko en poder espiritual y yo he sobrepasado el poder de mi terrible padre, quien en vida había sido el más fuerte de todos nosotros" Las palabras del Dai habían causado humor al Ōkami haciendo que el peliplateado lo espetara con la mirada, levantando las manos Kōga insto al Dai a continuar con su relato.

"Su poder espiritual purificaba mi Yōki en cuestión de días, tal vez para cualquier otro Yōkai emparejarse con Kagome sería una hazaña imposible, pero como se trata de este Sesshōmaru se pudo" dijo el Dai con orgullo "pero era necesario renovarlo con frecuencia. En un principio la marca duraba días nada más, con el transcurrir del tiempo fueron más espaciados los periodos en los que necesitaba marcarla" luego con una mirada ausente continuo el Dai "Ahora toman tres meses para que mi marca en Kagome sea purificada".

Kōga no tardo en preguntar luego que el Dai detuvo su monologo pensando lejos "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que marcaste a Kagome?"

Dando un suspiro, el Dai meneo la cabeza de forma negativa diciendo luego "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nos emparejamos, pero la Miko no tenía mi olor cuando me visito esta mañana".

"¿Quiere decir eso que Kagome ahora es una humana ordinaria?" preguntó Kōga sorprendido.

Bufando el Dai respondió "De ordinaria Kagome no tiene nada, aun preserva sus poderes que por lo que pude sentir cuando los libero hoy han crecido exponencialmente en estos años; pero sí, ya no tiene mi Yōki para extenderle su vida, si es eso lo que quieres saber".

"Wow…" fue la efusiva respuesta del Ōkami ante las palabras del Dai "No pensé que Kagome perdería su inmortalidad por culpa de tu infidelidad" dijo Kōga levantando las manos luego de ver la mirada asesina del Daiyōkai "Aceptemos las cosas como son Sesshōmaru, Kagome ha perdido a su pareja y su inmortalidad por tus actos, tal vez la Inuyōkai pudo ganar tu atención por medio de algún sortilegio o algo similar pero por lo que me relataste no pusiste mucha resistencia en ser conquistado" dijo el Ōkami mirando con severidad al Dai.

"No te he llamado aquí para que me juzgues por lo ocurrido, Ōkami, así que si no quieres perder partes importantes de tu cuerpo te sugiero guardes tus comentarios para alguien a quien si interese" dijo el Señor del Oeste con furia.

"Tal vez tengas razón, Sesshōmaru y lo que tenga que decirte no te interese pero ella es una muy querida amiga mía, pero supongo que dejare mis sentimientos de lado e intentare darle un enfoque más objetivo a este trabajo, estoy seguro que no será fácil, pero yo también quiero saber si hubieron otras razones para separarlos además de las obvias" dijo el Ōkami.

"Cuento con que sea así de ahora en adelante, no quiero tener que recordarte de esto una segunda vez Ōkami" continuando el Dai quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con el estúpido cuadrúpedo, continuo apuntando al sobre con su contenido desparramado por la mesa "Estos son los archivos que el Clan de las Panteras de las Sombras recabaron sobre la Inu y su padre. No hay muchos detalles, nada sobre su pasado, por lo menos no anteriores a la llegada de estos a Europa" dijo el Dai.

Kōga tomo el sobre y volvió a recoger los papeles que había quitado, ojeo una vez más brevemente el contenido sin tomarse mucho tiempo, pensaba juntar él mismo los datos referente a la hembra y sus asociados, tomaría lo justo y necesario de esas informaciones pero su investigación lo haría desde cero. Sabía que el clan de Neko que tenía el Oeste era muy competente tratándose de espionaje y vigilancia, pero estaba seguro que podía encontrar más información de lo que había en los documentos, claro que nada de esto sería barato pero el Dai tenía recursos más que suficiente para asegurarse de que las cosas se hicieran como él lo deseaba, así que encarándolo una vez mas dijo "Me tomara un tiempo poder conseguir algo, Sesshōmaru, pero pondré a todos mis hombres trabajando en esto, si la Inu oculta algo vamos a averiguarlo, no te preocupes".

"Hn… No estoy preocupado, estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo, es por esa razón que te he llamado" el Dai era sincero al decirle al Ōkami, su manada y él eran muy buenos tratándose de conseguir información, algunas veces mucho mejores que el Clan de Panteras de las Sombras, agrego luego "No tengo tiempo para perder con esto, Kōga. Como puedes ver" dijo apuntando al otro sobre en el escritorio "Kagome ya ha presentado los papeles solicitándome el divorcio" y antes que el Ōkami pudiera hablar, continuo "No pienso firmarlos, es lo único que impide que pierda a mi pareja del todo, hay cosas que ya no pueden cambiarse pero no pretendo perderla, no antes de intentarlo" termino el Dai con firmeza haciendo que el Ōkami meneara la cabeza de forma negativa.

"No creo estar de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer Sesshōmaru" dijo Kōga dando un gran suspiro "pero no creo que vayas a cambiar de parecer solo porque yo te lo diga. Deberías dejarla, darle algo de tiempo".

"¿No lo entiendes, Ōkami? Tiempo es lo que menos tengo con la mortalidad de mi Miko" dijo el taciturno Daiyōkai.


End file.
